Secrets Within
by Mariska15
Summary: Trilogy to The Missing Key and Human. Zhalia is trying to forget her sister, Emma. Lok doesn't want to forget her. He spots a girl hiding behind the bushes by Emma's tomb. Does she have a way of freeing Emma? What is she hiding? Who is she? Will Lok figure it out or will he need some back up along the way? What really is the true power of the Key?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please Comment and review. this is a trilogy. You have to read Missing Key and Human before you read this one.

1 year later:

She sleeps until she is awoken by three keys. Many have tried to break the curse that she has been under but no one has succeeded. She is barely visited by more than 2 a week. She never moves only sleeps. They wonder if one day, they will see her out and moving with them. What will come of her? Will she die in a sleeping coma?

Lok walks over to Emma's sleeping body and sits down by her side. He stares at her, laying there with no one to talk too. She has no one here with her. She can't find happiness for herself. She has to be alone for the rest of her life.

"Hey Emma." Lok says with a slight smile on his face. "I was wondering when you are going to come out of there?"

Emma doesn't reply to him. He only hears the water falling on the rocks behind him. Lok wonders if Emma gets lonely sometimes. He can't see her all the time. He knows that Zhalia can't come out that much anymore because of the wedding plans. He looks up to her beauty face that hasn't aged like his. He wonders if she will ever get out to see Zhalia in her wedding dress. If she gets to see Zhalia have kids, him and Sophie as well.

"We really miss you Emma." Lok lays his hand on the red doors. "I only wish we could find a way to get you out of here."

Lok starts to get up when he spots a girl hiding in the trees. He glances over towards her direction and she starts to make a run for it. Lok charges after her. Something is calling him to follow the girl.

"Hey!" Lok shouts towards her. "Hold on!"

She turns her head and Lok notices her dark purple hair. She looks so beautiful. He follows her until she suddenly disappears. Lok stops in his tracks and glances every direction.

"Hello?" Lok yells towards the sky. "Anyone there?"

Something starts to come closer to him. he gets in his fighting stance and stares at the direction where the noise is coming from. He doesn't know who it is but they are powerful. He watches some hair pop out of the bushes and suddenly a face.

"Lok," Sophie shouts at him. "What are you doing?"

"It is just you." Lok says in relief.

"Who else would it be? A ghost?" Sophie wonders about him.

"I saw a girl by Emma's tomb." Lok tells her.

"Lok," Sophie shakes her head at him. "You know that Zhalia doesn't want us to go there anymore."

"I don't care if she is trying to get over it. I will not forget about her." Lok screams at Sophie this time and stomps off.

"Lok..." Sophie whines to him. "Come on."

"I will not do it."

"Come on Lok. You know that Zhalia is just trying to live on with her life like Emma wanted." Sophie reminds him.

"I don't care. Emma is a friend that we were suppose to protect. In the end, we lost her twice. She is gone and Zhalia can't go to see her because she is afraid that she will go on a rampage again like last time." Lok waves Sophie off.

"Lok..." Sophie continues to whine to him. "Come on. We are going to be late."

"Late for what?" Lok stops and turns her with anger on his face.

"Late for the wedding." Sophie reminds him.

"Oh..." Lok turns around and starts to head for the wedding.

He has been helping the researching team with trying to save Emma. They aren't really getting anywhere. Zhalia is helping as well, but Dante got her off of the team to plan for the wedding. Zhalia has come to visit Emma but suddenly stopped showing up a few months ago. Lok thought that is a little strange for Zhalia. He went to her and she ordered that no one go to her grave anymore. Lok wouldn't have that so he visits Emma in private.

"Today is the big day." Lok whispers to himself.

"Yes, it is Lok." Sophie agrees with him. "Today Zhalia and Dante will be getting married."

"I didn't see that coming."

"I did." Sophie smiles to Lok and starts heading down the hill towards the ceremony.

Lok stares at the sunset. The colors erupting the blue/purple sky with orange/red/yellow. Zhalia picked a wonderful day. Lok slowly starts down the hill and heads towards the ceremony. He doesn't want to go because Zhalia has changed but he decided to go for Sophie. Lok quickly gets into his seat and waits for the bride to walk down the aisle.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you guys are liking this story. I love to hear from you guys. Please Comment and review. This is going to be a pretty short book I think from the other two. I just hope you guys like it. Love ya!

 _The Wedding Ceremony:_

The music begins to play with a wonder beautiful song. Lok and everyone sitting down on the white lawn chairs, begin to stand one by one. Lok stares in the direction down the aisle and watches Sophie start walking down in a beautiful dark blue bride's maid dress. Lok soon joins her in arms, and they walk down the aisle together. Sophie glances Lok's way and notices that something is on his mind. he is hiding something for her again.

"Are you alright?" Sophie asks Lok with a worried look on her face.

"I will tell you later." Lok answers her with a fake smile. "This is Zhalia's wedding. It has to be perfect."

"Yes." Sophie cheers up. "Yes it does."

They reach the end of the aisle and separate in their different directions. They turn and face the beginning of the aisle while the music changes. They watch Zhalia turn around the corner with a beautiful silk skin length white wedding dress on. Dante stands on the opposite end waiting for Zhalia to reach him. He stares at her with beauty in his eyes. He has been waiting to ask her for years now ever since he laid eyes on her gorgeous blue hair. Zhalia finally reaches the end of the aisle and hands her flowers to Sophie. She turns and faces Dante with a smile on her face under the vile. Dante lifts the vile up and stares at her.

"You are beautiful." Dante tells her.

"Thank you." Zhalia replies to him with a smile continuing to shine on her face. "You are handsome yourself."

"Thank you." Dante replies to her and holds her hands together with his.

They both turn and face the preacher. He nods to the both of them and begins the ceremony. Lok and Sophie hold on tightly to the rings and wait until the vows appear. They finally reach the vows, and Lok hands Dante the ring while Sophie hands Zhalia hers. Zhalia looks at Dante and places his ring on his finger and begins to say her vows.

"Dante Vale." Zhalia begins. "We have been through difficult times together. We have chased monsters and collected amulets. We have also been on opposite teams before. I have lied to you but you understood my reasoning. I know that you will always forgive me and listen to my reasoning before questioning me. That first day though when I learned that I was going to be paired off with the famous Dante Vale. I knew that I loved you with all of my heart. I may have had to go through change along the way, but I am happy where we are now. I love you Dante Vale."

Dante places her ring on her finger and holds her hands together before he begins his vows.

"Zhalia Moon." Dante says her name with kindness and with care. "I have always loved you since we first met. I remember you always argueing with Sophie and I thought to myself. Do I really love her? As we started to grow as a team, we did have some hardships. We fought and fought over some things, but we worked through it in the end. I decided when I saw that I could have lost you, I wanted to be with you forever. I wanted to stay by your side even when you didn't want me too. I wanted to be with you until we both past together as one. I love you Zhalia Moon."

The preacher stops himself from crying and is about to announce that they are married and Dante may kiss the bride, when someone stands in the middle of the aisle. She has dark purple hair like the girl Lok saw. She places her hands on her hips and stares at the two couple about to be married. She has on a forest type looking outfit, made of leaves and fur from animals. Lok moves towards the aisle and bends his head to see her better. Finally, he notices that it is the girl that was hiding by some bushes near Emma's tomb.

"You!" Lok points at the girl.

"You!" The girl replies to him.

"Lok you know her?" Sophie asks him.

"No." Lok answers her. "I saw her spying by Emma's tomb."

"Why were you there in the first place?" Zhalia butts in.

"To tell your sister that your wedding was today." Lok replies to her without even looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" Dante asks the girl.

"I am here to meet with the person they call by the name, Zhalia Moon." The girl answers Dante.

"I am Zhalia Moon. Why are you interrupting my wedding?" Zhalia asks the girl.

"My name is Princess Jasmine Eve." The girl states. "And you are not getting married on this day. I will not allow it."

"Why not?" Dante argues with the girl.

"Because our protector is not here." Jasmine says to Dante.

"Our protector?" Zhalia questions what she is talking about.

"You must follow me Zhalia Moon with your team. My mother would like to speak with you and explain why this wedding cannot happen just yet." Jasmine replies to Zhalia and starts to head towards the woods.

Zhalia looks at Dante before picking up her wedding dress and heading towards the forest. Lok, Sophie, and Dante follow her behind the girl with the name Jasmine. Metz stares at them and shakes his head. He knew that something is going to happen. He could sense her presence in the background. Who is she really?

"Only our Huntik Team." Metz whispers to himself before ordering everyone to pick up the wedding decorations. "The wedding is going to happen on another date. Sorry everyone."

"What?" Everyone question him. "Because some girl said so?"

"That girl is the princess of this forest. If the Queen wants to meet with Zhalia, the wedding is off." Metz answers them.

All of them don't understand still. They don't get why a princess has a say in a wedding even though she didn't object to them getting married. Metz turns and stares at the empty dark forest. He wonders and heads towards Emma's tomb. He reaches the waterfall and walks towards the red doors. He runs his hand over it and can sense it. The magic that is starting to erupt through the cracks. Someone or something is trying to get out of the portal. What is really happening?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I will be at my grandpa's house until Monday. He has no internet or really any signal at his house. That means I will not update until Tuesday maybe. I hope you guys are liking the story. Please Comment and Review. Love ya! Happy 4th of July everyone.

South America:

Zhalia and the Huntik team follow this young girl with the name Jasmine. She says that she is a princess, but Zhalia doesn't believe her. She just ruined Dante and her wedding. Zhalia is a little angry with this girl. The girl walks a little further until they all spot a huge gold temple.

"Here we are." Jasmine says to them, opening her arms up to show them her home. "This is my home."

"Wow." Lok says with excitement. "This temple is amazing."

"Follow me Zhalia Moon." Jasmine tells Zhalia and turns towards the temple.

Zhalia glances at Dante and they follow Jasmine into the temple. Lok and Sophie start to explore the outside of the temple. They notice some markings that look exactly like the ones at Emma's tomb. Lok runs his fingers across them and finds a drawing of a person. It is a girl sleeping in two red doors. Her eyes shut for an enternity.

"Watch the river flow. Down the rocks and through the woods. A place where it all began. The place where you must choose who to protect. The Key will unlock the gate to the Waterfall. The Protector will die in dignity. And the blood of your enemy will drip from their veins on the stone of power. Don't ask questions. Just place a hand. The object that you fear and seek will appear before you. Just wait and see." Lok reads the temple's wall. He goes lower on the wall and continues reading. "She will sleep in these doors until the three keys are placed. If she is not woken, she will pass away from the world like she came with no trace of her. She will slumber here until the world is ready to die."

"Lok what did you say?" Sophie asks him before seeing the writing on the walls.

"They know about Emma." Lok tells her.

"The riddle." Sophie states and they turn to the opening where Zhalia and Dante entered. "We have to tell them."

Lok agrees with Sophie and they head into the temple. They travel down the dark hallway with only a lantern burning at the end. Sophie holds onto Lok's hand while they approach the opening in the middle of the temple. They spot Dante and Zhalia standing in the middle starring at a woman standing on a pedestal in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this daughter?" The queen asks her child, Jasmine.

"This is Dante Vale and Zhalia Moon." Jasmine states to her mother. "Zhalia is the sister of the one trapped in the tomb."

"I see. So why have you brought them?" Jasmine's mother asks her daughter. "They have never helped us."

"But Emma has." Jasmine whines to her mother.

"We cannot help them." Her mother states to her daughter.

"Excuse me." Zhalia says to the Queen. "Why are we here? She interrupted our wedding."

"Jasmine..." The Queen says in an angry voice. "Why?"

"They can't get married without Emma." Jasmine tells her mother.

"Yes we can." Zhalia orders Jasmine. "Emma is gone. She has made her decision to stay in that rock. I have been searching for her my entire life. She is gone and is never coming back." Zhalia states to Jasmine.

"That isn't true!" Jasmine yells at Zhalia. "Emma is coming back. I will make sure of it."

"Jasmine!" The Queen screams at her daughter. "You are not allowed to say things like that. We are not allowed to do that."

"Do what?" Lok joins into the conversation.

"None of your business." The Queen answers Lok.

"It is if it will save Emma." Lok replies to her.

"Lok," Zhalia looks at him. "Stop it. Emma is gone."

"No she isn't." Lok fights with Zhalia. "Just because you have given up, doesn't mean that I have to."

"Lok," Dante lays his hand on Lok's shoulder. "Please stop."

"NO!" Lok yells at them. "Emma is still alive. We just have to get her out of there."

"That is it!" Zhalia shouts in anger. "I am having my wedding without you in it. Lok you are not allowed to come. I don't care at this point. I have told you what my father explained to me a long time ago. If Emma leaves that tomb, she will be a different person. She will no longer be my sister. So I need to just forget about her because she is gone forever. We can never get her back. So stop it Lok!" Zhalia heads out of the temple.

Dante looks at Lok with a disappointing look on his face. He heads out and follows Zhalia back to the wedding place. Sophie glances at Lok and shakes her head at him. She has warned him to never mention Emma in front of Zhalia. She has tried forgetting Emma since the day she left to go into the tomb. Sophie turns her back to Lok and heads out the temple. Lok turns to the Queen and Jasmine.

"How do we save Emma?" Lok asks them.

"We can't." The Queen quickly answers him. "Now you must leave."

"But mother." Jasmine whines. "We can..."

"No!" The Queen interrupts Jasmine. "Now leave my temple boy."

Lok huffs at the woman and exits the temple. He walks over to the side of the temple and sees the picture drawn on it that looks like Emma. She is saving the people of the temple from something. That drawing is destroyed by something. Lok places his hand on Emma's picture and closes his eyes.

"I will try to save you Emma." Lok whispers to himself.

He opens his eyes and notices a person standing beside him. He turns to Jasmine in his face. He is spooked by her so close and falls to the ground. Jasmine giggles a little before helping him up off the ground.

"Sorry." Jasmine says to him.

"It is okay." Lok replies wiping off the dirt from his pants. "What do you want?"

"I want to save Emma." Jasmine states to him.

"How can we do that?" Lok looks at her with a questioning look on his face.

"By finding the three keys." Jasmine answers waving her hand around the wall on the temple.

Lok glances up at the top of the temple and notices three different looking keys floating above the picture of Emma. A picture with Emma's eyes open. She isn't destroying the country or world. She is helping it with her powers. She is creating a new world with happiness. Lok tilts his head to some writing below that isn't part of the temple or artwork. He bends his knees and wipes off the moss that has been growing on it.

"I hope to see you soon Lok." He reads the hand written message. He knows the handwriting. "Emma."

"She wrote that before she entered the waterfall." Jasmine explains to Lok. "She said that some boy would want to help save her and I should help."

"So you are going to help me save Emma." Lok wonders to Jasmine.

"Yes." Jasmine agrees with him. "Emma is my friend and I want to see her again."

"Then we are partners." Lok says to her.

"Partners." Jasmine holds out her hand.

Lok takes it and they shake on it. Lok and Jasmine start to head towards Emma's tomb. He and Jasmine can sense the magic coming out of the tomb. Jasmine places her hand on the tomb and Lok does the same. He listens to the tomb very carefully and he can hear it. He can hear her heart beat. Emma's heartbeat. She is alive and is waiting for him to open the tomb for her to come back into this world. He is going to save her. He must.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update. I just haven't really been feeling like writing. And if I am not in the mood, the writing usually sucks. So please Comment and Review. I hope you guys like this Chapter.

Airport:

Jasmine and Lok board a plane heading to North America. The first key they need to find is in North America in a state by the name of Illinois. Lok and Jasmine have never been to Illinois. Lok has gone to Minnesota but that is it. Jasmine looks very strange because she is in normal clothes. She isn't in her native clothes. Apparently Emma left them for her to travel and not look wired in the process. They soon board the plane and let it lift off.

Lok looks out of the window and stares at the ocean beneath him. "So..." Lok finally turns to Jasmine sitting next to him. "How do you know Emma?"

Jasmine smiles and stares at Lok's blue eyes starring at her. "She is a dear friend of mine."

"What do you mean by that?" Lok wonders about Emma's past before he met her for that little while.

Jasmine giggles a little. "You really don't know Emma yet do you?"

Lok shakes his head at Jasmine. "I only got to speak with her for a little while. I know that she is a brave person and that she needs to be helped. We have to rescue her because she saved us so many times. Now it is our turn to return the favor." Lok informs Jasmine of what he thinks.

Jasmine smiles at Lok. "Alright. Since we have a few hours until we reach St. Louis, I guess I can tell you." Jasmine fixes her seating and looks at Lok. "It starts back when I was about 5 years old. I was still learning how to be a Seeker as well as a princess."

"You're a Seeker?" Lok asks in surprise.

"Yes." Jasmine agrees to him. "I am a Seeker. I actually learned most of my powers as a Seeker from Emma. Emma appeared out of the blue with her uncle. I do believe. Anyway, they came to our temple because he was explaining the Waterfall thing with her. He told her that once she entered the Waterfall she had no way to get out. She would be trapped forever in that waterfall. Emma wouldn't allow that."

"What did she do?" Lok wonders to Jasmine on the edge of his seat.

"Well," Jasmine glances at the empty seats around them. "Let me show you."

Jasmine spins her hands around with magic forming and falling behind her hands as they pass. A small bubble appears in the middle of her and Lok. Jasmine blows a little gust of wind and it starts to turn and change. Lok watches the bubble travel back towards the rain forest, all the way to the Waterfall where Emma sleeps. A younger Emma appears and walks over towards her uncle that stands by the two red doors under the Waterfall.

The Bubble:

"Uncle," Emma walked up to her uncle Pierce. "Why will I not be able to awake?"

"Emma. My child. You will no longer be you. You will be someone else." Her uncle tried to explain to her.

"But what about Zhalia? Luna? Zachary? What will happen to them?" Emma wondered about her family. "What about Father and Mother?"

"They will carry on with their lives." Her uncle told her, not looking at her.

"Uncle." Emma placed her hand on the doors. "Will I ever see them again?"

"No..." Her uncle stated to her with no emotion.

"Why not?" Emma cried to him. "I want to see Zhalia have her wedding. I want to see Luna and Zachary master their power to their fullest. I want..." Emma lowered her head and ran her hand across the doors. "I want to see who this man is in here."

"What?" Her uncle turned and faced her. "You can sense him?"

"He is very well. He is unconscious but is still alive. I want to know who he belongs too. Who is his family? He has to have kids." Emma tilted her head towards her uncle. "I want to come out Uncle. I want to go adventures again if I ever get trapped in here."

"That is not possible." Her uncle stated to her. "You cannot change history. This has always happened to every Key in our family."

Emma lifted her head with confidents. "What about the temple?"

"What about the temple?" Her uncle questioned her.

"They can help me." Emma stated to her uncle.

"No they can't." Her uncle tried to explain to her.

"Yes they can."

Emma dashed towards the temple and started to clean off the side of the temple. Her uncle followed her to the temple's side. Jasmine walked over towards the side to see what they were doing to their temple. Emma stepped back to reveal her sleeping in the doors. Emma cleared the other side to show her awake again.

"What is this?" Her uncle questioned her.

"There are keys out there that will save me. They will be able to release me Uncle. I will be able to be with friends again. I will be able to see my siblings and family again." Emma smiled at the side of the temple. "I told you Uncle."

"I don't think that it will work Emma." Her uncle replied to her.

"It will." Emma placed her hands on her hips and glanced over at Jasmine, hiding on the edge of the temple. "Hello."

Jasmine slowly walked out of hiding and stood face to face with Emma. Emma smiled at her but her uncle looked at Jasmine with disguised. Jasmine was a little afraid towards Emma's uncle. She had a terrible feeling towards him.

"Hi..." Jasmine answered back with hesitation.

"My name is Emma. What is your name?" Emma smiled at her with kindness.

"Princess Jasmine."

"Cool. You are a Princess. That is awesome. I am a key." Emma replied with a smile.

"You're not a key." Jasmine giggled a little.

"Well not a real key. I am the key in my family." Emma tried to explain her family life with Jasmine.

"Emma that is enough!" Her uncle ordered her.

Emma lowered her smile and head at once. "Sorry Uncle."

"We do not tell anyone about our family. That is the rules." Her uncle explained to her.

"Yes sir." Emma replied and walked over to her uncle.

Jasmine walked back slowly and disappeared into the shadows. Emma and her uncle soon walked off and the bubble disappears from Jasmine's lap. Lok stares at the emptiness of where the bubble just was.

"Emma later would sneak out of her uncle's sight to teach me how to be a Seeker. She knew if you were a Seeker or not. She just knew." Jasmine stares at her hands. "I didn't even have to tell her. So I promised her that I would save her if she ever got trapped in those evil red doors."

"Do you know who she was talking about when they were at the Waterfall?" Lok wonders about the man that Emma was speaking of.

"I really don't know." Jasmine shrugs. "Emma just said that she has to go through the doors someday to save the man trapped from his family like she will someday. She didn't want anyone to be away from their family. She saw as Luna and Zachary grew up that they were not going to be good people. She knew but still she believed that they would change. Emma later saved my life before she left to go and save Zhalia and you guys."

"How did she save your life?" Lok asks Jasmine.

"Her uncle came to take me away. He knew that I would free Emma from the tomb where she lays a dorm. She is just sleeping." Jasmine informs Lok. "He almost threw me off the cliff. Emma appeared out of the blue and jumped the cliff to catch me. She used all her magic to save me from the fall. I was so happy that she was there to save me. My mother doesn't know about that moment. She doesn't believe me that Emma will come back to normal if we do this. She still believes that Emma will awake and kill everyone. I don't know why she thinks that Emma will kill everyone. She is the most loving and caring person I know. She doesn't care if she gets killed as long as you are safe and she saved you to live."

Lok agrees with what Jasmine has to say about Emma. He knows about how much she loves her family and friends. She doesn't care if they are evil. She just wants them to live a live that she has been allowing them to have. Lok glances out the window and sees them slowly lowering towards the ground.

"We are almost there." Lok whispers to Jasmine.

"Cool." Jasmine smiles and buckles up her seatbelt tighter as they slowly land on the air slip to exit out of the airplane that they have been riding for who knows how long.

Lok stares at the sun slowly rising up the horizon with beautiful gorgeous colors, erupting the sky. He watches people getting off and on airplanes as they exit the airport. Lok carries the luggage as Jasmine tries to get a cap. They are in North America. They are getting so close to the first Key. He can just feel it. He will get back Emma back. He will show Zhalia that all you have to do is believe that you will find a way. That is how he is going to get Emma back for Zhalia. So Zhalia can be her normal self again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: School has started again and I will not be updating that much. I hope you guys are liking the story. I will try to update or start writing the chapter as much as I can. The problem is that I hear that your Junior year of High School is the hardest which the year I am at. So I hope that it wont ruin my writing. Hope to update soon after this. Please Comment and Review. Love ya!

 _Italy, Dante's House:_

Zhalia, Den, Harrison, Sophie, and Dante walk into the house. Zhalia is pacing back and forth with frustration boiling her blood. She wants to find Lok and knock some sense into his brain. Dante leans up against the counter of the kitchen while the other three sit down on the couch and armchairs. Zhalia continue to pace back and forth trying not to rip off her head with anger. She wants to find Lok now.

"I had to cancel my wedding and now we can't even find Lok!" Zhalia yells aloud. "Where is he?"

"You know Lok. He is probably, visiting Emma." Sophie whispers the last part of the sentence.

"I told him to leave Emma alone." Zhalia screams through her teeth.

"Zhalia..." Dante walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder. "Why is it a big deal of Lok visiting Emma?"

Zhalia stops talking for a moment. She lowers her head and places her hand on Dante's. Sophie stares at Zhalia, watching her face change within seconds. Zhalia isn't telling them something. Den and Harrison stare at her with a questioning look on their faces.

"Zhalia?" Dante whispers to her again, looking at her with a concern face.

She takes a deep breath before speaking. "When Emma and I were kids, something happened. We promised each other that we would never give up on each other unless it was for a very good reason. I promised her that I would find a way to save her from the two evil red doors. She really did agree with that at all."

"That doesn't explain why you don't want Lok to visit Emma." Sophie states to Zhalia, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand.

Dante eyes Sophie for a moment and looks at Zhalia with a concern expression in his eyes and on his face. "What is so wrong with wanting to find her Zhalia?"

Zhalia turns to face Dante and looks right at him. "Emma made me promise that if I could never get her out, to make sure no one ever found her. She wanted to make sure that no one spent their who lives searching to save her. She was so worried that I would never fall in love if I kept searching for her. So we made a deal that I would search for her for a year. After that year, I would forget about her and carry on with me life. I never wanted to give up on her. I never wanted to stop searching for a way to save her. I wanted to find her with all my heart. I wanted to get her out of this curse that has been placed on her since she was born. She is my dearest sister that I never wanted to loose ever again."

"So she chose for you to stop searching for her by herself." Dante looks at Zhalia.

"She wanted me to be happy. She wanted to save me and everyone else she could. She didn't want anyone to be in pain or misery because of her." Zhalia lays her head in Dante's chest. "She wanted everyone to be happy."

"But Lok said he found a way to save her." Sophie replies to Zhalia. "Why didn't you want him to look for her?"

"Emma was also afraid of something. Something inside that portal that locks her in a coma of sleep. She says that there are things trapped in there. She started to get worried that she would no longer be her if we released her. She believed that our uncle was correct. Emma will become a monster when or if we release her. She didn't want us to have the responsibility to have to trap her back in those doors." Zhalia answers Sophie with horror in her voice.

"Emma is afraid that she would be a monster when she gets released. She believed that your uncle was right. She would never come back to be her normal self." Sophie restates what Zhalia said.

"Magic will erupt as a means to an end. What you see will not be me but someone else. That someone else will be an evil monster replacing me. My power of magic is not strong enough to defeat the magic trapped in that portal. I must be stopped but not by the people I care about. The monster must not escape. Protect everyone my dear sister. I will entrust in you the power to stop me. The power to stop the magic from taking over everyone's lives. Protect them sis. I will always believe in you." Zhalia says to everyone with no emotion in her voice.

"What was that?" Harrison questions Zhalia.

"Emma told me that before her and I were separated. She wanted to make sure I knew what to do if she was ever released again." Zhalia tells them. She turns away Dante and looks at Den, Harrison, and Sophie. "Find Lok. We have to stop him from finding Emma."

"But where are we suppose to look for him? He could be anywhere." Den and Harrison answer her.

Everyone looks at Sophie. She sits there very quiet at that moment. She just talked with Lok a few hours ago. She knows where he is going. She hesitates back into her seat as everyone continues to stare at her.

"Where is your boyfriend?" Zhalia asks Sophie.

"One." Sophie argues with them. "Lok is not my boyfriend. Two. He is on a plane."

"Going where?" Dante wonders to Sophie.

"The United States." Sophie whispers slowly to them.

"What!" Everyone shouts to her.

"He and Jasmine are going after some keys to unlock Emma. They said that there are three keys that they have to find to free Emma. They said the United States was their first stop." Sophie informs them.

"They are searching for the keys. The keys to unlock the red doors that hold Emma in her state of sleep." Zhalia questions her with shock in her voice.

"Yeah. They didn't want to tell anyone of us because they thought they were doing the right thing." Sophie answers her.

"What are the Keys?" Dante, Den, and Harrison ask them.

"There are different Keys hidden throughout the world in my family. We have meaning secrets that must be kept a secret. Lok is looking for the three special keys. The keys that the first Key of our family locked away in the world so not one person could find them. They wanted to make sure no one could bring the Key's back through their sleeping state hidden through the red doors under the waterfall." Zhalia states to them.

"What do you mean by special keys?" Dante questions her.

"They help unlock the doors. They unlock the key to unleash Emma from her coma state. They are want I was suppose to look for in the first place before Emma and I made the deal with each other." Zhalia whispers with fear in her voice.

"Okay. They open the door. What is the big deal with that? Why didn't you tell us about them when we were trying to unlock Emma in the first place?" Sophie argues with Zhalia holding back information to them again.

"When you find the keys, as you place them into the key holes through the door something happens..." Zhalia stops talking as the front door of Dante's apartment explodes open.

Smoke appears covering everyone's eyes. Sophie, Den, and Harrison cover their eyes from the smoke while Dante holds onto Zhalia to protect her. As the smoke clears, three men in black suits walk up to the door.

"Who are you?" Dante orders them to answer.

"We are with the Organization. We are here for Zhalia Moon." One of the men answers Dante.

"You are not taking her!" Den and Harrison yell at the men.

"You will not have a choice. We have a new leader now. Now..." The man reaches his hand out towards Zhalia and Dante. "We will be taking the prisoner."

"No you will not!" Dante shouts at them as he lets go of Zhalia.

"Dante." Zhalia whispers in worry.

He starts to attack the organization members but his muscles start to slow down. Sophie, Den, and Harrison watch as their vision starts to blur. Zhalia's breathing starts to slow down as she realizes something. She drops to the ground unconscious. Den, Harrison, and Sophie try to help Zhalia up but they soon fall to the ground as well. Dante glances back to the others on the ground before he is punched in the face by one of the members.

"We will be taking her now." The man tells Dante as the other two walk over to Zhalia's unconscious body.

The men step over Dante and carry Zhalia away. They all wear grins and smirks of happiness on their faces as they watch Dante struggle to get off the ground. Dante tries and tries to get up to save Zhalia. He will not lose his love again.

"Zhalia... Let her go!" Dante whispers as he watches her disappear from his eyes. "No..."

He soon passes out as well. The members of the organization climb into the helicopter that arrives in front of Dante's house. They pile Zhalia into the helicopter as it starts to take off. They soon head towards their new area of hiding. Zhalia gets tired up by ropes and chains while in the helicopter. They soon arrive at the new headquarters of the organization where the new boss stands waiting for their prisoner to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

_Illinois, United States:_

"That was a long plane ride. Cab ride. Every ride we have done already." Lok complains to Jasmine as they get off the bus that they rode for like 3 hours.

Jasmine chuckles at him as she walks to a big board with maps and announcements. Lok throws himself on a wooden bench as he pulls out the holotome. He starts to pull up a map with the directions they need to reach where ever they are going.

"We really have no idea where we are going." Lok whispers to himself as he scrolls through the maps on the Holotome.

A few minutes past, Lok and Jasmine are at different ends of the bus stop. Lok staring at the holotome. He called Sophie a few hours ago to tell her what is going on. He wonders if Sophie is going to tell Zhalia and everyone. He thinks she will, but he will know that Zhalia probably forced it out of her. Lok is completely zoned out until he starts to hear Jasmine's voice enter into his eardrums.

"Lok!" Jasmine waves her hand to lead him to where she is. "Over here!"

Lok turns to spot Jasmine staying in front of a map of Illinois. He runs over to her and stops beside her with his holotome in hand. He made sure to take a picture of the tomb before they left because both him and Jasmine have no idea what they are really looking for.

"What's up?" Lok asks her, glancing at the map in front of them.

"Look!" Jasmine points to a famous statue of Abraham Lincoln.

"What about it? It is a just a statue." Lok wonders to her with no idea what she is pointing at.

"Pull up the tomb again." Jasmine orders him and waits for Lok to find a picture of the tomb. "It is one of the riddles that I want to look at."

A small picture pops up in a 3D hologram. The tomb has markings all around it with riddles and sayings. Lok stares at the same riddle that he read on the plane ride here and before he met Jasmine's mother, the Queen.

"Watch the river flow. Down the rocks and through the woods. A place where it all began. The place where you must choose who to protect. The Key will unlock the gate to the Waterfall. The Protector will die in dignity. And the blood of your enemy will drip from their veins on the stone of power. Don't ask questions. Just place a hand. The object that you fear and seek will appear before you. Just wait and see." Lok reads the temple's wall. He goes lower on the wall and continues reading, along the picture of the wall. "She will sleep in these doors until the three keys are placed. If she is not woken, she will pass away from the world like she came with no trace of her. She will slumber here until the world is ready to die."

"Not that riddle." Jasmine states to him and looks at the markings again. She reads them quickly before finding the one she wants. "That one." She points it out to Lok for him to read it aloud.

"One key is important to that part. Another part of the Earth itself. The last is the most important, but to its location. It is important to the Key herself." Lok reads the writing that Jasmine is pointing at.

"Do you understand now?" Jasmine questions him for a moment.

Lok looks back at the Statue. He glances closer to the man's hand. There he holds a tiny key that looks like it doesn't belong there. Lok understands now. The statue is important to Illinois. That is what the first clue means.

Lok tilts his head to Jasmine and stares at her smiling to Lok. "The Key is in the statue's hand."

"Yep." Jasmine giggles at him. "This is going to be fun to get from that Statue."

"You have got to be kidding me." Lok shakes his head to her.

"Let's go..." Jasmine grabs his sleeve and pulls him towards the bus.

They have about an hour until they reach Springfield, IL. They have to get to the Abraham Museum. Lok and Jasmine get to their seats as Lok feels his phone going off. He pulls it out to see that Sophie is calling him. Lok doesn't want to answer it right now because he is worried that Zhalia is in the room with her. So Lok hangs up the phone while staring out the window, waiting for the hour bus ride to end.

 _Italy: Dante's house_

"Zhalia..." Dante whispers in fear while still out.

Sophie slowly opens her eyes to see a blurring Den and Harrison, laying beside her. She gets up, carefully from where she fell to the ground. He head begins to pound and ache with pain. She glances beside her where Zhalia should be, but is not there to her surprise.

"Zhalia?" Sophie questions as she finally gathers her strength and gets up to see that Zhalia is no longer in the house. "Zhalia!"

Den and Harrison start to gain conscious as they hear Zhalia's name being called over and over by Sophie. They open their eyes to nothing but blurred lines. They tilt their heads towards each other until they know who each other are. Sophie walks over towards Dante, laying on the ground still.

"Dante?" Sophie shakes him, trying to wake him up. She glances at Den and Harrison. "Wake Dante up."

"Okay." They reply to her simultaneously.

Sophie pulls out her phone and dials Lok's number. She knows that he is off the plane by now. She starts to worry when her call goes to voicemail. Sophie slams the phone shut and turns to find Dante waking up in a panic.

"ZHALIA!" Dante screams when Den and Harrison wake him up.

"She isn't here." Sophie informs Dante of the news.

"They took her." Dante grinds under his teeth in anger.

"Why do they want Zhalia?" Den and Harrison wonder the same question that is in all of their minds at that point.

Dante starts to remember what the man said to Zhalia and him. 'You will not have a choice. We have a new leader now. Now...' The man reached his hand out towards Zhalia and Dante. 'We will be taking the prisoner.'

"They called her a prisoner." Dante remembers that part before they captured Zhalia from his arms. Dante slams his fists on the side of the wall in anger. "What is the reason for taking Zhalia?"

"Maybe Klaus knows." Sophie says out of the blue.

"How would he know?" Den questions Sophie.

"Maybe he has someone from the inside keeping him updated to the outside world including Zhalia." Sophie replies to Den with her smart idea. "Klaus is pretty smart for an older man. He probably will as least know where she could be."

"Alright." Dante agrees with Sophie's idea. "We have to go see Klaus. But First." Dante walks over to the computer. "Call Metz."

Metz pops up in the scream, not realizing the news that he is about to hear come out of Dante's mouth. Sophie, Den, and Harrison sit in the back ground listening to Metz's voice change from happy to anger in seconds of the information hitting his ears from Dante's mouth of words.

The last thing from Metz's mouth is something that no one will forget, "We have to bring Zhalia back for everyone in the Huntik Foundation."

Dante closing the call and lowers his head to the floor. Everyone stays silent until Dante walks over to the blown up door in front of him. He walks out of the house with Sophie, Den, and Harrison following him quietly. Dante stays completely silent until he reaches Huntik Headquarters where he orders Sophie to call Lok again. No one has ever seen Dante like this and they hope they never will again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. I really have no time to write but I want to keep the story going. I hope you guys are enjoying it. I thank you all for the comments and reviews that you have given me for the story. Thank you. Well... I hope you enjoy. Please Comment and Review. Love ya!**

 _Somewhere:_

Zhalia lays there on a cold cement floor with chains locked on her ankles and hands. Her head pounds with pressure swelling up inside. Water drips from the ceiling that is getting closer to her face. Guards stand watch waiting for her to awake from her slumber. She sleeps with nightmares going through her mind about her sister and Dante.

"Dante..." Zhalia whispers in her sleep with worry on her face.

 ** _Nightmare:_ **

_"Emma?" Zhalia whispers as she stares into the waterfall._

 _Emma walks out of the doors and stares at Zhalia with no emotion on her face. Zhalia stares at her sister with happiness to finally see her again. Tears fill her eyes with excitement._

 _"Zhalia..." Dante's voice comes from behind her._

 _Zhalia turns to see Dante, Lok, Sophie, Den, Harrison, and Cherit standing behind her. "Dante."_

 _"You have to choose." Dante orders her._

 _"What?" Zhalia questions what he is asking her to do. "What do you mean by choose?"_

 _"Her..." Dante points to Emma, standing in front of Zhalia. "Or us?"_

 _"What?" Zhalia asks again with shock. "Why do I have to choose?"_

 _"She will no longer be herself! She even told you to not look for her! Why do you still want her back!" Sophie yells at Zhalia._

 _"She is my sister!" Zhalia fights back at Sophie. "I can't just abandon her!"_

 _"Zhalia..." Emma's voice speaks with kindness._

 _Zhalia turns to face her sister. "Emma." Tears enter her eyes. "Why do I have to choose?"_

 _"I made my choice. I chose to protect you. I don't care if I leave or not. I will always be with you." Emma places her hand on Zhalia's shoulder. "I will always chose you over anyone else. But you need to remember that I am only human. I have no power to protect myself."_

 _"What do you mean?" Zhalia wonders to her._

 _"We need you to choose." Emma informs her sister._

 _"Choose what?" Zhalia screams at them for the answer._

 _"Me or them?" Emma replies to her._

 _"You love me. Don't you Zhalia?" Dante asks her with a questioned look on his face._

 _"Yes. I love you with all my heart." Zhalia cries to him._

 _"Than why are you making this so difficult. She is gone! She is dead!" Dante yells at Zhalia, pointing at Emma._

 _"She is my sister!" Zhalia pleads back at Dante._

 _"I don't care!" Dante shouts at her._

 _"This isn't like you Dante!" Zhalia fights back with him._

 _"I can't believe that you would chose someone that you don't even know over us." Den and Harrison tell Zhalia what they think._

 _"Den... Harrison..." Zhalia falls to her knees. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"You have to chose Zhalia. Her or me?" Dante walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder._

 _Zhalia looks at him with tears in her eyes as well as back to her sister. Zhalia gets up from her knees and lowers her head. She feels water start to fill up the room. She looks up at the sky before closing her eyes. She remembers her sister's screams, her trying to not kill Dante, fighting her siblings to protect another, or even yelling at Lok for trying to save her sister._

 _"I choose..." Zhalia says before..._

The water drips on her face, waking her up. "Ahh!"

The guards glance into the cell to see that she has awaken from her sleep. They look at each other as one goes to tell the Boss and the other stays behind to watch her. They all know her tricks and power of magic. Zhalia tilts her head a little to see that she isn't in Dante's apartment anymore.

"Where am I?" She whispers to herself as she slowly gets up with the chains clinking with a loud noise. She glances at the chains on her wrists and ankles. "What do they want with me?"

A door opens from up the stairs as footsteps echo down the stairs. Zhalia turns her head slowly to see...

 _Illinois: The museum_

Lok and Jasmine stare at Lincoln's statue in front of them. It took them at least 5 hours to get through the guards and the bus rides here. They observe the golden key with a P letter written on the key. The statue is so tall that Lok or Jasmine could even reach it if they had a choice.

"How are we going to get that Key?" Lok looks at Jasmine with a questioned look on both of their faces.

"Well," Jasmine glances at it with her head tilt. "We can't just steal it."

"No." Lok agrees with her on that. "We would be arrested."

"Probably." Jasmine accepts that fact with Lok. "But we need that Key."

"Well," Lok shrugs to her. "We knew it wasn't going to be easy."

"But I didn't think it would be this hard." Jasmine states back to Lok.

They both stare at the key for a few moments. They wonder to each other, how are they going to get the key for Emma? Lok places his hand in his pocket to feel something in it. He looks down to a necklace glowing in his pocket. He hears her heartbeat and feels her presence with him.

"Emma." Lok whispers to himself before staring at the Key. "We are getting that Key."

"Lok?" Jasmine glances at him with a questioned look. "How are we going to do that?"

"Emma." Lok tells her, pulling out the necklace and pointing it at the Key. "She is the necklace to help us. She wants us to save her."

Jasmine stares at the necklace with wonder. Where is the heck did he get that? She looks at the Key to see it slightly move. She turns to the guards around the room, making sure none of them were looking at them. Lok continues to point the necklace at the Key.

"Please..." Lok asks her. "Please Emma."

As Lok asks for Emma's help, the key drops from the hand of Abraham Lincold's statue into Lok's hand. Jasmine stares at the key that just fell into Lok's hand. They really didn't have time to talk before the guards started to head over to them. Jasmine and Lok took off in a hurry out of the museum in minutes. Jasmine and him stop at the entrance out of breath from running out of the museum.

Lok glances back at the guards, charging towards them. "Run!"

Jasmine pecks from the corner of her eye to spot the guards too. She darts with Lok by her side to the first bus ride out of Illinois. They were chased for about 20 blocks until the guards got locked out of the bus where Lok ad Jasmine were the last two to board. Lok looks at Jasmine before giving each other a high five.

"That was awesome." Jasmine says with excitement. "How did you do that?"

"Emma..." Lok pulls out the necklace that stays glowing in his hand. "This is her necklace that can help us know that she is alive."

"Why do you have it?" Jasmine wonders to him.

"I really have no idea why it was in my pocket in the first place." Lok answers her with the truth.

"Well," Jasmine collects her breath again. "At least it got us the key."

"That is all that matters." Lok agrees with her.

"Now where are we going?" Jasmine questions Lok.

"Well," Lok gets out the Holotome. "This riddle talks about elephants and spices."

"Where is are we suppose to go for those two things? Everywhere in the country has them both." Jasmine answers him with sarcasm in her voice.

"I think India." Lok replies to her, staring at the holotome.

"Where do you get India out of that?" Jasmine looks at the riddle herself.

"Well," Lok shrugs at her with a chuckle. "I remember something Sophie told me. She explained somethin about their history with elephants and many different spices. I really don't know if I am right but it is worth a try."

"Alright." Jasmine gets her breath back and nods her head to Lok. "Off to India it is."

"Off to India." Lok says with her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Huntik Headquarters:_

"Lok you better answer your phone soon or you are really going to get it! Zhalia has been kidnapped and we really need you here! Now pick up your stupid phone!" Sophie yells into her phone, leaving Lok about her 34 voicemail today.

Den and Harrison wait outside with Cherit, waiting for Sophie to calm down or Dante to get them out her range of fire. They wonder why Lok won't answer his phone. He knows Sophie's moods and he is really pushing it this time. Sophie slams her phone shut and rolls her eyes as she walks out of the room towards the boys.

"Why are boys so stupid?" Sophie questions to the boys.

"No idea." Den and Harrison answers her with a slight fake smile.

"I am going to kill him when he gets home." Sophie tightens her grip on her phone with anger showing on her face.

The boys back up away from her and stay close together. They know how Sophie gets when she is angry, and they were not going to be near her this time. They know that she is angry and they should avoid her at all cost. They wait for Dante to walk over to them with Metz at his side.

"Hey," Cherit talks first to Dante and Metz. "Where is Klaus?"

"We have a problem." Dante says with his head lower to the others.

"What kind of problem?" Sophie wonders to Dante.

"Klaus is gone." Metz answers her.

"What!" Everyone screams simultaneously.

"He escaped out of our custody two nights ago." Metz starts to tell the team.

"And you haven't found him!" Den yells at Metz.

"You didn't even tell us!" Harrison pitches in on the argument. "Zhalia should've been told about this."

"We didn't notice it until you guys asked to talk with him." Metz replies to them.

"So we are going to have to figure out where Zhalia is with no help." Dante tells the team.

"I am calling Lok again." Sophie says to them as she walks off to the same room again.

She locks the door and dials Lok's number again. She hears it go to voicemail again and this time, Sophie didn't have any patience left with him. She screams her heart out because she needs Lok right now. She needs him to help her figure this out with the team to save their team mate. When she is done, she walks out as the team heads out of Headquarters. They go back to Dante's house where someone appears there to meet with them with news about Zhalia.

 _India:_

Lok glances at his dead phone in hand. He forgot the charger and everything for his phone. He places it in his pocket before glancing at the map. They arrive in India in a few minutes. Lok glances at Jasmine and notices that she is staring at the sky above.

"You have never left the Jungle before have you?" Lok asks Jasmine out of the blue.

She nods her head to him. "Emma told me stories of America, India, and Australia. She would tell me their cultures and arts. They have so many different titans as well." She looks at Lok with a happy smile on her face. "I just wish that Emma was with me to travel these places."

"That would be wonderful but that is why we are doing this. For Emma." Lok assures her with confidence. "I am surprised that we haven't run into any organization along the way."

"That is shocking." Jasmine agrees with him.

"That is what I am thinking." Lok says to her as he looks at the tomb again and wonders what Emma meant so long ago about the person in the waterfall. "Did Emma ever tell you about the person in the waterfall?"

Jasmine thinks about it for a little bit. She remembers Emma mentioning a name once. The name just wasn't coming to her. The plane soon lands as they start to get off the plane. Lok grabs their bags as they walk out of the airport. Jasmine spots something out of the side of her eye and stops in her place. She stares at Lok with a death look.

"What is it?" Lok asks her as she quickly points in the direction where she spotted something. Lok glances towards that way to see organization people. "I just had to say something."

Lok grabs their bags and throws them in the cab, Jasmine caught for them. Jasmine slides in the back seat with Lok following her. They watch as the Organization gets in their own cars to follow them to their next stop.

"What are they doing here?" Jasmine questions their reasoning.

"I don't know how they would even know we were coming here." Lok answers her with the real question that is running through his mind. "They shouldn't know where we are going or even what we are doing."

"How are we going to loose them?" Jasmine asks Lok.

"Hold on." Lok pulls out their holotome and pulls up the riddle. "Elephants and spices..."

"Um, Sir." Jasmine asks the man driving the cab.

"Yes?" He answers her.

"Where would we find the biggest place with Spices and Elephants here in India?" Jasmine questions the man.

The man looks at her and thinks about her question carefully. "Well..."

"If you know where the place is, can you please take us there?" Lok tells the man quickly.

"Sure." The man replies. "I think I know the places that has the biggest Spices and most elephants. I don't know if that is the place you want to go, but I can take you there."

"Thank you." Jasmine and Lok answers the man.

"That would be wonderful." Lok tells the man with a slight smile.

"Alright." The man says as he stops at the stop light and turns right.

Lok and Jasmine glance back at the Organization following them. They wonder how they can get them off their tracks. They start to come up with a plan as their trip to save Emma just got a little interesting with the Organization joining the search. Hopefully their little plan works as they reach their destination. Lok still wonders who the person could be in the tomb with Emma. Could it be his dad?

 _Emma's Tomb:_

Metz walks over towards Emma's tomb and lays his hand on the tomb. He can sense the magic within, escaping the cracks underneath. He wondesr if Emma is trying to get out or is it something else. He remembers that morning when Dante walked into his office in a hurry to talk with Klaus.

 ** _That morning:_**

 _"Metz!" Dante yells down the hall._

 _Metz looks out of his office and waves for Dante to come into his office. Dante runs in and slams the door shut with anger in his voice and actions. Metz can tell that Dante loves Zhalia. He has know since the beginning that they were together._

 _"How did you loose Klaus?" Dante orders Metz for an answer._

 _Metz sits down in his desk and looks at Dante. "I have something to tell you, but you have to sit down first." Metz tells him in a quiet voice._

 _Dante sits down with his hands slamming into the arms of the chair. Metz stares at Dante's anger. He wonders if he really should be telling Dante this before he has time to tell Zhalia. Metz just knows that someone needs to know._

 _"What is it Metz?" Dante questions his mentor._

 _"I have something to tell you." Metz starts out to say. "There is something happening at Emma's tomb."_

 _"What do you mean?" Dante asks Metz with a worried look on his face._

 _"Magic is seeping throw the cracks." Metz informs Dante. "The magic started to appear before the wedding. I could feel the power start to seep throw the doors."_

 _"What do you think it is?" Dante calms his self for that moment in time to figure out what is happening at Emma's tomb._

 _"She is trying to escape." Metz says to Dante. "The problem is that she is trying to escape with someone else at her side. I think."_

 _"Who do you think it is?" Dante wonders what Metz is getting at._

 _Metz shakes his head at Dante. "I don't know. I could just be paranoid. I will wait until we figure out how to save Zhalia."_

 _"Metz..." Dante tries to get more information out of Metz but that didn't work at all._

Metz stares at the red doors that hold Emma in her sleeping coma. He can feel her helping people and her sister. Even asleep, Emma has a mark on this world that no other Key has done before in their family.

"I know that you can hear me Emma." Metz starts to talk to the doors. "Lok and Jasmine, your friend, are searching for the keys to unlock the doors for you." Metz holds his tears back. "I know that you don't want to hear this but Zhalia is missing. She has been kidnapped by the Organization. Also you can't bring him over."

Metz stares at the door and feels her tears. He can sense her sadness and wonders if she is going to fight with him and figure out a way to save him. The man that means a lot to her and someone else. The doors slowly open as Emma's sleeping body appears in front of Metz. He stares in the corner of the doors to see him. The person that Emma for so long has tried to save since she could sense his presence. Metz lets a tear fall from his eyes as he remembers who he is...

"Only you Emma." Metz shakes his head at her and closes her doors again. "I will do my best just like I promised."

Metz wipes the tears and walks away from the Waterfall. The water flows downward as she waits to be woken from her sleep. She will wait and she knows that she is going to help save Zhalia no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I hope you guys love the story. This is a pretty short chapter but I would love to hear what you guys think is going to happen next. Please Comment and Review. I love to hear from you guys. Love Ya!

 **India:**

Lok and Jasmine glance back behind them as they exit the taxi. They spot the Organization right off the back. Lok slams the door behind him shut and they both walk towards The Jama Masjid. This is like a palace in the United States. Jasmine stares at the beauty of the place.

"It is so big." Jasmine says to Lok.

The taxi driver explains to her that this place is located in the heart of Delhi City. Jasmine can sense Emma's presence. She knows that Emma was here sometime ago. She lowers her hand to the ground with beautiful minerals scattered around it. She knows that Emma stood in that same spot and stared at the beauty.

"She was here." Jasmine states to Lok.

"I know." Lok answers her with a grin on his face.

"How are we going to get rid of the Organization?" Jasmine spots them getting closer to them.

"I have no idea but according to Sophie, I come up with pretty good ideas." Lok chuckles at Jasmine as they walk into the temple.

"He said that the temple is in the heart of Delhi City. That must mean something to Emma." Jasmine remembers what the taxi driver told them.

"Well," Lok pulls out the holotome with the riddles on it. "The second one states that it is part of the Earth herself. It is the heart of India. So maybe the heart of the Earth as well?"

"That is one way to look at it." Jasmine replies to him with a laugh.

"That is my only reason behind it." Lok answers her as they walk into the temple.

There in the middle of the temple is a large statue of a women. She holds a key in her hand with an E symbol on it. Lok and Jasmine stare at the key, shining throughout the whole room. Jasmine stares at the key to notice a heart as the key itself. It looks exactly like Emma's necklace that Lok holds now in his hand.

"That is why that is in your pocket." Jasmine points it out to Lok. "She made her necklace like the key so we knew what it would look like."

"She really did know that she would enter that Waterfall. I wonder if she really wants to be released?" Lok questions to himself and doesn't speak to loud for that last part. "Or did she really do it for Zhalia?"

Lok and Jasmine stare at the key sitting in the woman's hand, waiting for Lok and her to take it from her. The Organization start to surround them as they realize that someone they know stands behind the statue, spying on them from behind the scenes.

"What are we going to do?" Jasmine asks Lok with concern now.

"I really have no idea." Lok answers as the Organization members surround them with no one in the building anymore.

"Hello Lok Lambert." A voice appears out of the crowd.

Lok stares at the person that called him by name. His eyes open in sudden terror as he stares at the person. They stand there with their hands on their hips and a smirk on their face.

"You..." Lok whispers as he remembers the person that stands in front of him.

"Did you miss me?"

Jasmine and Lok stand back to back as the Organization surrounds them. The person hiding behind the statue disappears, and they get out of the temple to maybe find help. The problem is that it is too late. Lok and Jasmine have no way to escape them now.

 **Inside the Tomb:**

 _"How are you now?" The man asks her._

 _"I think 16 years old." Emma answers him. "How long have you been in here?"_

 _She doesn't look at him. She sits there on a small rock, floating in the ocean water that seeps through from the waterfall. She stares at a white lily flower that sits in her hand, wrinkling very slowly as they sit there waiting._

 _"I really don't know." The man replies to her with a smile. "My family probably thinks that I am dead."_

 _"I remember when I felt you in here. I was so young. You talked through the doors to me. Why can't I talk through the doors like you did?" Emma tilts her head towards the man. "Why were you allowed to talk to the outside world, and I am not allowed to even help them?"_

 _"You are the key. You are part of this world." The man answers her._

 _"None of this makes any sense!" Emma yells at the man. "I should be out there! I need to help my sister!"_

 _Emma places her hand on the clear shield that blocks her from escaping the red doors. She can sense her magic reaching the other side but very little at a time. She feels her tears falling down her face as she tries to get out of this sleep coma that she has been cursed to be put into._

 _"Emma..." The man places his hand on her shoulder. "You need to stop."_

 _"I have to save her!" Emma cries to the man. "I have to save them!"_

 _"Them?" The man wonders who all she is talking about._

 _"Lok, Jasmine, Zhalia, Dante, Den, Harrison, Sophie, Metz, and Cherrit! They all need my help! They are going to die if I don't get out of here!" Emma slams her fists on the clear shield with tears going down her cheeks. "They need me!"_

 _The man keeps his hand on her shoulder and lowers his head. "I know."_

 _"What can we do?" Emma asks him with wonder. "There has to be a way to escape without the keys. My family has to have another way!"_

 _"There is no other way." The man answers her while shaking his head to her. "We have to just wait."_

 _"Zhalia doesn't have time!" Emma screams at the man. "I have to reach her!"_

 _Emma slams again and again on the shield. After her tenth blow, she is thrown back into the emptiness of the world they are trapped in. She slams her head against a rock with a loud smash. The man runs to her aid and lifts her head up a little. He watches blood drip down into the water, making a blood red stream towards the red doors._

 _"We are both trapped in until they return with the keys. Don't wo_ _rry. You will see your sister again. I just know it. My boy is the best. I mean he got his brains from me." The man states to Emma as he moves her strains of loose hair to the side. "You remind me of him so much."_

 **Dante's house:**

Dante sits on his and Zhalia's bed. He holds a picture of Zhalia in his hands. He stares at her beautiful gorgeous smile. Den, Harrison, and Cherrit are in the living room, looking through boxes of information about the new leader of the Organization. The problem is no one knows the person. No one has seen who the new leader is. The leader is a complete mystery. Sophie is in Zhalia's old room that is built together, ready for a guest to come to their house. She is still trying to get a hold of Lok.

Dante bends his head to face Zhalia's picture on his lap. "I will find you."

He wonders what is happening to her. He also wonders what Metz was talking about when he entered his office a few days ago. Metz is hiding something and he has to figure out what.

"What did Emma tell Metz that he can only tell Zhalia?" Dante stares at Zhalia before placing her picture back on the nightstand. "It must be something important. I wonder what is so important with that tomb where she is trapped in?"

He gets up off the bed and opens the bedroom door. He glances into the living room to see the boys still searching. He hears Sophie yelling into the phone, leaving Lok another angry voicemail. Dante feels sorry for Lok but doesn't because he is the one not answering his phone. Dante opens his door and walks out to the front steps. He glanes up at the sky before lowering his head to a bunch of Organization creeps with Zhalia tied up in the middle of them. She is gagged with a wound to the abdomen.

"Zhalia!" Dante yells at her with anger covering his body all at once.

"Dante Vale..." A voice appears over the crowd. "It is really great to see you again."

Dante looks into the crowd where the voice came from. He knows that voice but who? He searches the crowd until he spots the odd person out of the whole Organization. The one person that could dome up with a plan of stealing Zhalia. The one person that knows his weakness is Zhalia and they were using it as their advantage.

"We want Emma. Now..." The voice states to Dante Vale. "Where is Lok Lambert?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Please Comment and review. I love to hear from you guys. Love Ya! Hope you like this short chapter. Hope you guys like the story.

 **Emma's tomb:**

Metz stands at the door laying his hand on the doors. He places his head on the doors with a tear falling down his face. He can feel her pain and wonders what is wrong with her. Suddenly the doors start to open, he backs up trying not to get hit. He glances into the doors to see her laying there with blood dripping down her head.

"Emma!" Metz screams in terror. He places his hands on the shield to feel her presence.

Her hair floats around her head with blood stains in her hair. Magic seeps through the doors quicker and more faster. She can sense something is happening. Metz closes his eyes and listens to her heartbeat getting faster and faster.

"Metz..." Emma's voice comes through.

"Emma." Metz opens his eyes to her smiling at him through the doors.

"You have to save her." Emma orders him.

"Zhalia?" Metz questions her. "She is missing."

"You have to save her." Emma tells him again.

"What do you mean?" Metz asks her before his phone starts ringing.

"Save her please." Emma's voice fades away when Metz picks up his phone.

"This is Metz."

Metz picks up the phone to Den and Harrison screaming into the phone. Metz's eyes growing terror and stares at Emma. He drops the phone and slams his fists on Emma's tomb. He wants her to get out.

"Get out! We need you Emma!" Metz screams at her with tears going faster down his eyes. "She needs your help!"

Emma feels his pain and hers as well. She listens to her heartbeat matching with hers. Emma remembers the day that Metz promised to protect Zhalia and her from their crazy family. She remembers going in private to confess to Metz about this tomb. She wants him to get her out but how? Metz continues to slam his fists on the shield as it slowly starts to break into pieces one by one. Emma feels her body being pulled out of the tomb but without her friend.

"I will be back to get you." She tells her friend.

"I know that you will." Her friend answers as she disappears from his sight.

She opens her eyes to be face to face with Metz in front of the doors. The shield is broken into thousands of pieces, except they start to rebuild themselves. Emma has that long to help Zhalia and everyone else before she is forced back into the tomb to wait for the keys to enter.

"I knew you could do it." Emma says to Metz as she runs to hug him.

"Now," Metz takes a deep breath. "We can go save her."

"Yes. Now we can." Emma answers him as they disappear out of the Rainforest in Huntik Headquarters where she sees her, laying there with no pulse to revive.

 **Dante's House:**

"Dante Vale..." A voice appears over the crowd. "It is really great to see you again."

Dante looks into the crowd where the voice came from. He knows that voice but who? He searches the crowd until he spots the odd person out of the whole Organization. The one person that could dome up with a plan of stealing Zhalia. The one person that knows his weakness is Zhalia and they were using it as their advantage.

"We want Emma. Now..." The voice states to Dante Vale. "Where is Lok Lambert?"

Dante stares at the one person that he would never think would hurt Zhalia or anyone for that matter. He steps forward with the same smirk that he showed Zhalia so long ago.

"James Pierce..." Dante grinds his name through his teeth.

"You never saw me as a leader did you." James smiles at Dante.

"What are you doing?" Dante tries to hold his anger.

"Well," James smirks at Dante and walks over to Zhalia. "First I wanted to princess. Second, I want the key. Now where is Emma?"

"Emma is not here." Dante states to him.

"Well," James sits next to Zhalia with a knife beside him. "I hope she shows up soon."

"Emma is gone. I tried to tell you that." Zhalia chokes out towards James.

"Where is she?" James yells at Dante, ignoring Zhalia. "I know Lok Lambert knows where she is. Where is he?"

"Lok is on a mission. We don't know where he went." Dante stares at Zhalia with worry in his voice. "Please. Let Zhalia go."

"What..." James chuckles at Dante with evil in his voice. "And give you my leverage. I don't think so."

"Emma is gone. We can't help you." Dante tries to inform him. "Please let her go."

"Emma will protect her at any cost. I want Emma." James says with a smirk on his face. "Where is Lok Lambert?"

"Dante..." Sophie's voice finally appears when she stops at the doorway. Her eyes go straight to Zhalia. "Zhalia!"

"Go inside Sophie!" Dante orders her.

"No!" James shouts to him. "Bring the rest of them outside!"

Organization members start to march into the house when titans begin to be summoned. Dante, Sophie, Den, and Harrison begin summoning titans to catch the organization off guard. Dante starts charging towards Zhalia before James stabs her in the abdomen again. Zhalia chokes up blood and is thrown on the ground.

"I think she is no use to me dead." James laughs at them all as the organization heads back to their headquarters. A member walks up to James and whispers something in his ear. James smiles as he announces to them that he has Lok Lambert and soon will find Emma.

"Zhalia!" Dante screams as he pulls her closer to his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Dante..." Zhalia has tears falling down her cheeks. "I am sorry."

"Don't you be sorry. It is my fault. I didn't protect you." Dante cries to her as he sends Den and Harrison to call Metz.

"Zhalia..." Sophie bends down beside her friend, laying there with blood dripping from her abdomen. "Zhalia..."

"I am okay, Sophie." Zhalia places a hand on Sophie's cheek. She can feel the tears appearing from Sophie's eyes. "You go and save Lok."

Sophie wipes her tears off and smiles at Zhalia. "Alright."

She gets up and has Sabriel follow her after the Organization. Dante pulls Zhalia closer to his chest. He holds her close to him, afraid that he will lose her any second. Zhalia lays her hand on his cheek and smiles at him.

"You can't leave me, Zhalia." Dante whines to her.

She smiles at him as she whispers, "I love you."

Her hand slowly lets go of his cheek and her eyes commence to shut close as they lay there in the street, without saying a word to each other after that until the Huntik members come to save her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Alright. I didn't know what I wanted to do with this chapter. So I wrote it at least 6 times. Hopefully this one was the best out of the 6. I hope you guys like it. Sorry for a short chapter as well. Please Comment and Review. I probably will not update very soon, but I have a three day weekend so hopefully I will get a chapter in or two. Have a great week everyone. Love Ya!

 **Huntik Headquarters:**

Zhalia lays there with no pulse at all. Her heartbeat doesn't moves at all. Emma runs into Headquarters with tears falling down her eyes. She has on jeans with a dark blue sweatshirt, hiding her face from others. Dante, Den, and Harrison stare at Emma like they are imagining her at the same time.

"Emma?" Dante speaks with confusion in his voice. "How?"

Emma stares at her sister and lays her hand on her cold check. "Zhalia!" Emma screams in terror. "No!"

She slams her hands into the wall on the other side. Dante runs to her and holds her back as she screams on the top of her lungs in Dante's arms. She tugs against him with all of her strength shouting at her sister to wake up.

"Wake up sis! Wake up!" Emma cries to her sister with tears falling down her face. "Wake up!"

Den and Harrison come in and hold onto Emma. They hold her tightly in their arms as she screams for Zhalia to wake up with all of her might. Emma begs for her sister to wake up. She wants her to smile and laugh again with her. Emma wants to tell Zhalia about the other side.

"Emma!" Dante tries to calm her down. "It's okay." He whispers in her ears. "It is okay."

"NO!" Emma shakes her head at Dante. "She can't be gone! She is my sister!"

Emma falls to the ground in terror of lost. Her tears fall, hitting the ground with a slight drip drop sound like a sad song. Metz places his hand on Dante's shoulder and pushes everyone out of the room. He knows that Emma needs her time to realize that her sister is never coming back. Dante places his hand on the glass and watches Emma slowly get up and lay her head on Zhalia's chest.

"I was suppose to protect you." Emma whines to her sister. "I was suppose to be there for you."

Dante and the others stare through the glass outside of the room. Emma slowly gets up from her sister's chest. She lays her hand on Zhalia's motionless chest. She closes her eyes. She remembers her uncle telling her a spell that can hopefully save anyone. She closes her eyes and slowly chants the spell to her sister's dead body.

"I can't lose you Zhalia..." Emma whispers to her sister and lays her head on Zhalia's head.

Dante watches as Emma's body starts to glow with a bright yellow light. Dante tries to open the doors, but Emma locked them without anyone's knowledge. Metz punches the glass door with all his might but it didn't work this time. Emma lets her tears hit Zhalia's pale colorless face that shows no emotion at all. Dante, Den, and Harrison try as hard as they can to open the doors but nothing works. They are trapped on the outside of the glass. They can't stop Emma at all from what she is doing.

"Emma! You don't want to do this!" Metz yells through the glass.

"Emma! She is gone! We can't save her!" Dante cries out to her. "We all cared about her! Open the doors Emma!"

"I will never give up on my sister!" Emma answers them as she lifts her head from Zhalia's head and sends all the magic she can inside of Zhalia's body. "I want you to wake up Zhalia. Please. I need my sister back."

"She is doing it..." Metz whispers in terror.

"What is she doing?" Dante wonders what Metz knows that they don't.

"She told me once that her uncle told her a spell that could bring back the dead. You had to have a lot of power. You also needed to be able to still have power left after transferring most of your power to the other person." Metz tries to explain what Emma is doing.

"Is she trying to kill herself again?" Den and Harrison question Metz.

"She is trying to save someone she cares about." Metz replies to them, staring into the room.

They watch Emma start to disappear back into the tomb where Metz helped her escape a few hours ago. She wipes her tears off Zhalia's cheeks and listens to the heartbeat slowly come back. Emma observes Zhalia's tone of color come back to normal. Her wounds heals into nothing but a scar. Zhalia slowly opens her eyes to Emma smiling at her once again.

"Emma..." Zhalia whispers as Emma smiles at her, before disappearing into the tomb again. "Emma!"

Dante tries opening the door again, and to his surprise it opens for him. He dashes to Zhalia and holds her tightly into his arms. He doesn't care at this point who is watching them. He doesn't care about anyone but Zhalia. Zhalia lays her hands on Dante's back in return.

"I love you so much." Dante cries to her.

"Dante Vale. Are you crying?" Zhalia asks him sarcastically.

"Yes I am, Zhalia Moon. Don't you even do this to me again." He orders her about the last part, especially.

"I love you too." Zhalia replies to him with a smile on her face.

They stand there, holding each other in their arms. Zhalia and Dante don't move. They just stay there, hugging each other. Metz takes the boys out to get something to eat because he didn't want to ruin the moment between the two that almost lost the other. Dante later informs Zhalia exactly what happened to her since she was stabbed in the abdomen. Zhalia really doesn't remember anything. She does remember her sister's face, smiling in front of her before disappearing from her eyes.

"Where is Emma?" Zhalia asks Dante finally.

"I think she went back into the tomb." Dante tells her. "Metz really should be answering these questions. I don't even know how she got out of the tomb."

"Thank you," Zhalia just says out of the blue.

"For what?" Dante wonders to her.

"For being you." Zhalia tells him, pulling him in for a kiss that was way over due.

Den, Harrison, and Metz stand there at the entrance, staring at the two love birds kissing each other. Harrison leans over and whispers something in Den's ear, making Den chuckle.

"I told you. You owe me 10 bucks." Den replies back to Harrison.

"You didn't bet that she would die." Harrison states back to his brother.

"The deal was that she would kiss him before they got married. The death was unexpected, but I still win." Den answers back at Harrison.

Harrison slowly pulls out 10 bucks for the bet that Den and him had on for a few weeks before the wedding happened or didn't happen. Metz glances at the two brothers and shakes his head in shock.

"Only you two." Metz whispers with his arms crossed.

"What? We are brothers." Den reminds Metz.

"That is right." Metz shakes his head again at them. "I an still question it."

Zhalia and Dante glance at them, and they all start laughing at each other. Den and Harrison soon head out to follow Sophie towards the new headquarters hideout to save Lok. They still have no idea that he is with someone. Dante will not leave Zhalia's side after that moment. He doesn't care what he has to do. He will not leave her side every again for the fear of losing her all over again. That was not even going to happen to him again especially to Zhalia, the love of his life that he will never forget.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Please comment and review. Love ya! I will try to update as soon as I can.

Dante's house: 2 days later:

Zhalia and Dante stand outside the front of their house. A huge giant hole stays as the entrance into the house. Zhalia glances over at Dante and sees a tear in his eye. He hasn't shown his feelings in a few days. Sophie and the boys are still hunting down Lok. They haven't found any way to track the Organization. Dante and Zhalia are really worried that they might have to go and enter the mission. But first they have something else that is very important to Zhalia at that moment in time. The two of them, Dante and Zhalia, are planning to go to Emma's tomb to see for theirselves what is happening to the tomb.

Zhalia places her hand on Dante's shoulder as he turns to face her. While Dante was sleeping yesterday, she watched the video that was being taped while Emma was there for a short time. She watched Emma slam her hands on the walls, Dante ran to get her to calm down. The thing was she saw what others didn't. She saw the tears falling down Dante's face as he held onto Emma.

"Zhalia..." Dante's voice comes out of his mouth. "Are you really alright?"

Zhalia nods her head towards him but the truth is that she really isn't sure if she is or not. She was held captive for she has no idea how long. She just looks at Dante with pain in her eyes that Dante could see. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead.

He looks at her after letting her go from his arms and replies, "Don't ever leave me again. I don't ever want to loose you again."

Zhalia lays her head on his shoulder and lets her tears come down her eyes now. "I never want too ever again. I never want to have that feeling ever again."

Dante kisses her forehead and wraps his arm around her while holding her close to his chest. They stand there at the opening of the house before the helicopter comes to pick them up. Metz walks down from the helicopter and looks at the two with a slight smile.

"It is time to go!" He yells to the two from a far.

They turn and glance at Metz before heading to the helicopter. They jump in as it starts to lift off. Metz stays behind to watch over Headquarters and to keep in touch with Sophie and her team. Zhalia places a hand on the glass and watches Metz start to cry. She sees the tears going down his eyes like he knows something that he hasn't told her.

She looks at Dante and lays back into the seat. She remembers everything of what happened to her after the kidnapping. She hasn't told Dante or Metz anything. She hasn't told anyone. They don't know anything of what happened because the magic Emma used healed every wound, and Zhalia knows that every wound is gone because she can't find any of them that James had inflicted on her. Dante places his hand on Zhalia's and doesn't let go of it the whole ride to South America for fear of losing her.

Yesterday: Huntik Headquarters:

Dante lays past out in one of the hospital chairs. Zhalia wakes up from a terrible nightmare that she was back with James. She shakes her head as she glances around the room to see Metz standing there.

"Come with me Zhalia." Metz waves her to follow him, leaving Dante to sleep in the chair.

Zhalia slowly gets up from the bed to follow Metz to where ever he was taking her. She walks across the cold floor barefoot but embraced the coldness under her feet. She remembers Emma and her playing in the snow barefoot, not afraid of anything that might have came of that. Soon Metz enters a room where all the controls are. Zhalia glances at a screen where they have paused just for her. She stares at the person running in with tears in her eyes.

"Emma..." Zhalia whispers as Metz points to the chair in front of the screen.

"I thought that you might want to see her again." Metz answers her with a slight smile. "We will leave you alone."

He moves all the workers out of the control room as Zhalia takes a seat at the computer ready for her to watch what all happened the day before where she died in Dante's arms in front of his house.

Zhalia slowly lifts her hand to the mouse before clicking play on the screen. It starts out with Emma screaming and that is where Zhalia stops it on her face. Emma's face. Her tears running down her face in fear and pain.

"You really were here." Zhalia whispers to herself as she clicks the mouse again.

Zhalia glances at Dante's confused face. He and the boys watch Emma enter the room where she lays died on the table.

"Emma?" Dante speaks with confusion in his voice. "How?"

Emma stares at her sister and lays her hand on her cold check. "Zhalia!" Emma screams in terror. "No!"

Zhalia starts to feel tears fall down her cheeks. She places her hand on the cold tears that continue to fall down her eyes with all her emotions showing now towards her sister.

Dante runs to her and holds her back as she screams on the top of her lungs in Dante's arms. She tugs against him with all of her strength shouting at her sister to wake up.

"Wake up sis! Wake up!" Emma cries to her sister with tears falling down her face. "Wake up!"

Den and Harrison come in and hold onto Emma. They hold her tightly in their arms as she screams for Zhalia to wake up with all of her might. Emma begs for her sister to wake up. She wants her to smile and laugh again with her. Emma wants to tell Zhalia about the other side.

"Emma!" Dante tries to calm her down. "It's okay." He whispers in her ears. "It is okay."

"NO!" Emma shakes her head at Dante. "She can't be gone! She is my sister!"

Zhalia stops the video and stares at Dante and Emma. She watches this scene again and spots them. The tears falling down Dante's eyes, landing on Emma as she screams for her to wake up again. She glances at his hands holding her necklace, Zhalia's, in his hands against Emma's chest. He closes his eyes whispering into Emma's ears. He is trying to convince himself as well that she, Zhalia, was dead at that time. Metz stares at the necklace that Dante's holds and nods his head.

"I see what you are trying to do my dear friend." Zhalia listens to Metz whisper this to Dante without him hearing it. "You are trying to get her to help you get over Zhalia's lost together as one."

Zhalia continues to let her tears fall down from her eyes. She watches her sister fall to the ground as Dante tries to get his breathing back to normal as he stares at Zhalia, trying to get his emotions in check. All of them slowly start to leave the room, leaving Emma alone with Zhalia. She watches her sister get up and place her hand on Zhalia's, her, chest at that moment.

Zhalia knows what happened next so she takes the mouse and stops the screen from going any further. She places her hand on the screen, pretending that Emma is still with her at this moment. She hears the door open as she turns her head to see Metz walking into the room. Zhalia gets out of the chair quickly before running to Metz for comfort. Her tears stream down her red cheeks as Metz holds onto Zhalia as tight as he can.

"She saved me!" Zhalia cries out to him. "She saved me and I gave up on her!"

Metz lays his head on hers and tries to comfort her. "I know Zhalia. I know."

"I tried to forget about her!" Zhalia breaks down right there in front of Metz.

Dante stands there behind him and watches Zhalia, screaming in pain for forgetting her sister. She believes that she betrayed her, but Metz soon gave Zhalia to Dante as they sit there in the control. Zhalia cries on Dante's chest as Dante lays his hand on her head. He doesn't say a word, but he stays completely silent as they sit there. He has no idea what she is crying for. He has no idea what she just watched in the control room. He kisses her head and lays his head on hers. Zhalia continues to cry as she remembers everything that she just watched, happened, and even seeing her sister. All her emotions take control of her without holding back. Dante just waits in the room, allowing Zhalia to cry herself to sleep in the end after 3 hours. As Zhalia falls asleep, Dante starts to feel his emotions trying to break through the barrier that he has tried not to break down. He kisses her head again as tears start to fall down his eyes, making the same sound of a sad song just like Emma's tears when they thought Zhalia was dead.

"I will always love you Zhalia Moon. Always." Dante whispers as they both lay there asleep in the control room.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** So school is a pain in the butt right now. I am unable to find time to write also I am trying to figure out where I am going with this book. I hope you guys love the chapters, also I love hearing from you. So thank you for all the comments. Please keep commenting and reviewing. Love ya!

 **India:**

"Hello Lok Lambert." A voice appears out of the crowd.

Lok stares at the person that called him by name. His eyes open in sudden terror as he stares at the person. They stand there with their hands on their hips and a smirk on their face.

"You..." Lok whispers as he remembers the person that stands in front of him.

"Did you miss me?" She stands there with a smirk on her face of greed.

"Luna..." Lok growls through his teeth. "I thought you were dead."

"I was..." Luna walks towards Lok. "but now I am back."

"Where is your brother?" Lok glances around the room to not spot him.

"Zachery." Luna shrugs to Lok. "He is missing. I really don't know where he is. He disappeared after Zhalia beat us at that Waterfall so long ago."

"So how did you get hooked up with the Organization?" Lok stares at all the Organization members.

"Well," Luna runs her finger along the wall beside her. "If you come with us, you will find out."

"Not in a million years." Lok replies to her. "Freelancer!"

Freelancer appears in front of Lok and Jasmine. Jasmine stares at the medium size titan as she pulls out her only titan. She will have to use her to get out of her. Emma gave this titan to her for only important emergencies. This to her is an emergency.

"Fight for your princess, Arawn the Hunter!" Jasmine yells aloud to summon her titan.

Arawn the Hunter appears in front of Lok and Jasmine. He aims his arrow at Luna and the other Organization members behind her. Arawn has five arrows on his arrow grip as he pulls his bow back to aim at them.

"Where did you get that Titan?" Lok asks her with a questioning look on his face.

"Emma gave it to me." Jasmine states to Lok. "She only gave me this one. The other one I have, I found near the waterfall a few years ago. That titan won't help us though in this battle."

"Anything will help." Lok summons another titan. "Tao!"

Tao a great spirit appears in front of them. It begins to destroy titan after titan that the organization has summoned while Jasmine and Lok were talking. Arawn the Hunter fires his arrows upon the group as Lok and Jasmine run towards the Statue.

"We have to get the Key!" Lok yells at Jasmine.

"How are we going to do that!" Jasmine asks him.

Lok looks at the Key, sitting there, waiting for them to get it. He glances at Arawn the Hunter and his bow. An idea suddenly pops into Lok's head at that moment in time.

"Can you have Arawn fire at the key?" Lok asks Jasmine.

Jasmine looks at Lok with a blank stare in her face. "I don't know. This is the first time I have summoned him."

Lok looks at the titan before yelling, "Hey! Arawn!" Arawn turns around and looks at Lok. "Fire at that Key!"

Lok points at the key in the women's hand. Arawn nods at Lok and aims at the Key while firing his arrow at the key. The arrow hits the Key perfectly causing it to fall towards them below. Lok lifts his hands up as the key falls from the hand towards him. Luna stares at the key falling towards Lok and Jasmine.

She smiles as she points her hands at the Key, "Raypulse!"

The Key is hit with her raypulse across the floor. Lok and Jasmine dart towards the key but Luna grabs it off the ground before they are able to get to it. Lok and Jasmine stare at Luna as they watch their titans disappear from lack of energy from their seekers. The Organization surround Lok and Jasmine as they stare at Luna with the Key that they are hunting for.

"I see that you are wanting this pretty badly." Luna states to them. "I guess I should keep a hold of this."

Luna laughs as the Organization grabs Lok and Jasmine, they throw them into the back of one of their vans, with their arms and legs locked from able to use any magic or spells. Lok lowers his head and stares at the ground while Jasmine stares at the ceiling waiting to hear anything from Emma. She wants to hear her voice one last time before they arrive at the Organization's hideout.

 **Inside the Tomb:**

"Emma!" The man shouts as Emma reappears in the tomb. "Are you alright?"

"I saved her." Emma whispers to him as she falls towards a rock again.

He grabs her before she hits her head against the rock. He holds her towards his chest as she lays there in his arms. He turns her head to him and he glances towards her abdomen, bleeding.

"Emma!" He screams in fear. "What did you do?"

She slowly opens her eyes to him in panic. "I saved my sister like you are going to save your son and my friend." Emma lifts her hand slowly towards his cheek. "Tell them that I love them all."

"What are you talking about?" The man asks her with a questioning look on his face.

"You never told me your name." Emma states to him as more blood spills down on his clothes.

"You never asked for my name." He answers her.

"What is your name?" Emma asks him finally.

"My name is Eathon. Eathon Lambert." The man replies to her.

"Well," Emma smiles at him before saying something that he hasn't heard in a very long time. "Eathon, it is time for you to go home." As Emma says that to him, he starts to disappear from her sight.

"Emma..." Eathon yells to her. "What are you doing?"

"I remember the spell. To switch someone from the inside of here to the outside world. I was outside so I am switching you with me. Go finds Lok, Eathon. You have been gone long enough."

Emma smiles at him as he appears outside of the tomb in front of Zhalia and Dante. Zhalia and Dante stare at Eathon standing in front of them. They didn't realize what just happened in front of them.

"Eathon?" Dante wonders as he stares at the man that disappeared so many years ago from the Professor. "How?"

"Long story." Eathon replies as he turns to the doors that are slowly shutting on him. "Where is Lok?"

"We don't know." Dante answers him and glances over at Zhalia. "Zhalia..."

"Emma..." Zhalia whispers as she lets go of Dante's hand that she has been holding since that got in that helicopter.

Zhalia glances at the open red doors to see Emma laying there with blood dripping down her stomach, the same injure she had when Emma healed her. Zhalia realizes at that moment what spell her sister actually put on them. She replaced their body's injures. Emma has everyone of Zhalia's injures where Zhalia has nothing in return.

"Emma!" Zhalia and Eathon scream towards the door.

Emma turns her head to them as blood drips down her move before the doors slam shut in front of them. Zhalia slams her fists on the doors as Dante tries to hold her back.

"Emma! You open this door now!" Zhalia shouts at the doors. "You let me see my sister!"

Eathon stares at the red doors that he has been trapped in for years now. He stares at his flesh and bone hands as well as body. He moves his feet slowly and feels his face to make sure that this is real. He turns his head at the closed doors and glances at the blood pouring below it. He realizes what Emma just did for him.

"You knew you were dying so you used the rest of your magic to release me since there was a gap in the shield." Eathon whispers to himself at the doors. "Emma..." Eathon places his hand on the door. "I will not let you down."

Zhalia screams at the door until she falls to her knees in front of the doors. She slams her fists on the door slowly after the other as Dante holds onto tightly within his arms. Eathon walks out of the waterfall to smell the air that he so deeply missed. He stares at the sky wondering where Lok and Emma's friend are at that time. He is going to find them because Emma saved him for this reason and he is not going to let her down.

 **Somewhere:** **On the road**

Lok lays his head on the back of the car's side with every bump came a big bang against the metal. He feels something happen at that moment. He slowly tilts his head to face Jasmine who's eyes just start to tear up. He looks at her with a questioning look on his face.

"What is it Jasmine?" Lok glances at her.

Jasmine opens her hand to show Emma's necklace in her palm, broken to pieces. "Emma..."

"What about Emma? What happened to the necklace?" Lok questions Jasmine. Jasmine doesn't say anything to him. "Jasmine?" Lok places his hand on hers as she slowly turns her face towards him.

"She is gone, Lok..." Jasmine looks at Lok with tears in her eyes. "Emma is gone."

Lok stares at the broken necklace to realize that the necklace only stood together to keep Emma and Zhalia together. It made sure to let the other know who is alive or not. Lok realizes at that moment that they are too late. Emma is gone and they couldn't save her after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** So this chapter is kind of short, but I think I am about to get to the end of my book. I don't what chapter I am ending on or what I am going to end with. I only know that this is the last book in the series. There will be no more of these books. I hope you all are liking the books/chapters and hope to hear from you soon. Please comment and review. Love ya!

 **Organization Headquarters:**

Lok and Jasmine are dragged into a large empty cage found in the middle of the room. They are thrown into it as Luna stands by to watch over them. She eyes them with greed in her eyes as they lay down on the ground with a broken necklace in their hands. All of their titans are gone and they have nothing but a necklace.

"She is gone, Lok." Jasmine cries to Lok. "She is gone..."

Lok lays his head on Jasmine's head as they wait there for the new leader arrives to tell Luna what to do next with the prisoners. Luna walks up and down, very impatient before someone appears through the doorway.

"Hello, Luna." His voice echoes through the corridor. "I see that you captured Lok Lambert."

"Yes," Luna answers him. "I have him right here with his little friend. They were after the keys to free Emma is what I am believing." Luna fills the man in on the details of Lok and Jasmine's mission.

"So you are going to release Emma." The man walks over to the front of Lok and Jasmine's faces. "My name is James." He introduces himself to them.

"What do you want with us?" Lok asks them with anger in his veins.

"I want the keys." James answers him. "Which you have given me the other two so I have them all to release Emma from the tomb."

"That won't happen." Jasmine's voice comes through James laughter of happiness.

"What did you just say?" James asks her.

"That won't happen."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Emma is gone."

"What!" James glances at Luna. "What is she talking about?"

"I have no idea, sir." Luna answers him.

"You're lying to me, little girl." He runs his fingers across the bars.

"No she isn't." Lok replies to James. "We have Emma's necklace. This tells us if she is alive or dead. The necklace is destroyed which means that she is dead."

"What!" James growls in anger. "That can't be."

"She is gone. You are too late." Lok replies to James.

James grinds his teeth together as he walks over to Luna. "Grab them both before we head to the waterfall. I want to see her for myself." He whispers in her ears.

Luna nods before James walks out of the room. Lok and Jasmine sit there waiting for Luna and the guards to grab them again. Jasmine and Lok are forced into a vehicle again before they travel towards the Waterfall where Emma lays.

"Emma..." Jasmine whispers as they sit there in a truck, waiting to see Emma once again through those red doors, locking her inside.

 **South America:**

Eathon stands there in front of the doors before listening to someone walking through the woods. He quietly hides because he knows it isn't Zhalia or Dante. They left him here until they got Metz to guard the tomb. Eathon hides behind the brushes as he watches a figure walk towards the waterfall. The person places their hand on the red doors as it opens up for them. Eathon stares at Emma's body still bleeding out through the doors. The person places their hands on Emma before darting away when some more people approach the waterfall.

"Bring them over here!" A man orders some people.

Eathon watches as people from the Organization push Lok and Jasmine towards the waterfall. "Lok..." Eathon whispers as he watches his son try to fight with the Organization members.

"Open the doors!" James orders some people as they open the waterfall again to the red doors open for them to see her.

"Emma..." Lok speaks quietly as James and luna walk up to the tomb.

"She is bleeding! Get the keys!" James orders one of the Organization leaders.

Someone runs to another person as they carry three different types of keys. Two of them, Lok and Jasmine obtained as the last one, the Organization obtained. James hands them off to Luna as she rubs her hands across the doors rim. She starts to place the keys in their destinations. Eathon realizes what they are doing as he starts to gather all of his power to stop them.

"Dark Fog!" Eathon screams as Luna turns the last key in place.

A bright light erupts the dark fog that Eathon had just placed in front of them. The red doors open completely with the shield falling down towards the ground into pieces of glass. The figure from before darts through the fog and grabs Emma's body from the ground before disappearing into the forest. Lok and Jasmine feels someone grab them as they are dragged out of the Organization's clutches again. Eathon really quick grabs the amulets that one of the men has in his hands with Lok's phone. They quietly get out of the Organization's view where they could find them in a quick second. The fog soon disappears before the Organization's eyes as they realized that they lost everything.

"Where are they?" James screams on the top of his lungs. He turns to the doors and stares at the emptiness of the tomb. "Where is she?"

Lok and Jasmine run with Eathon until they have to stop because they are out of breathe. Lok lowers his head in exhaustion until he look up to see his father.

"Dad?" Lok whispers in shock. "How are you?"

Lok stares at his father standing front of him. He hasn't seen his father in so long that tears gather in his eyes without him even realizing it. Eathon's eyes gather tears as well. He would have never seen his son and family again if Emma hadn't have gotten him out of that tomb.

"I was trapped in that waterfall. Emma replaced me with her. She wanted me to save you both because she knew that she was going to die soon." Eathon replies to his son. He grabs his son with his open arms into a hug. "I missed you so much."

"Dad!" Lok yells with tears, falling down his eyes. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Lok." Eathon whispers into his son's ear with tears falling down his eyes in complete joy for seeing his son again after such a long wait to see him again.

Eathon hands them both their amulets that they were missing after the Organization took them from them. Jasmine slowly walks over to the edge of the cliff that they climbed to get away from the Organization. Jasmine stares at the waterfall and notices that Emma is missing. She is gone. Her body doesn't lay in the Waterfall where it should be. She glances all other the Organization members for Emma to be in their arms or something. She doesn't spot her at all. She slowly takes out the necklace from her pocket as she feels a slight change in the pieces that are placed in her hand. She looks at the broken apart necklace in her hand with sudden shock entering her eyes with what she sees at that moment. The necklace is...


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

So I will hopefully update this weekend. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Love hearing from you guys. Please comment and review. Love ya!

 **Huntik Headquarters:**

Zhalia and Dante walk into Headquarters as Sophie, Den, and Harrison are trying to exit the building. Dante glances at the three of them to realize that something was different in their eyes. They have determination in their eyes and Sophie had fear in her eyes as well. They are on a mission or getting the energy to go and do it no made what.

"What is going on?" Dante asks them.

"The Organization is at the Waterfall. There is reports that Lok and that princess is there. They are trapped in the Organizations clutches. He is such an idiot." Sophie tells them where they just left from, leaving some there to protect the waterfall.

Dante and Zhalia stare at each other with fear in their eyes. "Eathon!"

"What?" Den and Harrison wonder what they are talking about.

"Eathon?" Metz joins the conversation now s he walks into the entrance way. "Hello Dante. Zhalia. What do you mean by Eathon?"

"Eathon Lambert. He is alive." Dante answers Metz as they all stare at each other for a moment in silence.

"What..." Metz questions them if he heard them correctly. "How?"

"Emma released him somehow! He doesn't even know how!" Zhalia informs Metz.

"So she finally remembered the spell to release the man under the waterfall." Metz replies to them which causing everyone to turn and face Metz.

"What do you mean by that?" Sophie looks at Metz with Dante and Zhalia giving him the same face expression of confusion. "What have you not been telling us?"

"Well," Metz starts when Dante asks him. "What haven't you told us Metz?"

"Come with me. Please." Metz replies to them as he walks into one of the sound prove rooms found in headquarters for this type of news.

Dante, Zhalia, Sophie, Den, Harrsion, and Cherit look at each other before coming into the room where Metz holds the door open for them. Metz shuts the down with complete silence following him. Dante and Zhalia sit next to each other as Sophie takes a seat next to Cherit. Den and Harrison lay up against the walls as Metz stands in front of them. He places his hands on the side before taking a long deep breath.

"Emma told me who was in the waterfall." Metz begins to inform the team of the information that he knows from this moment. "She told me that someone that was trapped on this certain date was trapped in that waterfall." Metz places his palms on one of the chairs backs. "Only one person has disappeared at that Waterfall, Eathon Lambert, Lok's father."

"So you knew were Lok's father was and didn't tell him!" Sophie shouts at Metz.

"Actually, Emma was not sure if it really was him. Also the voice in her head that came from the Waterfall, ordered her to not tell anyone at all." Metz answers her with the truth.

"Then why do you know?" Dante questions Metz.

"Emma wanted someone to help her try and remember a spell that would get Eathon out after she was removed from the Waterfall." Metz lowers his head. "She knew that once she entered the Waterfall, everything would disappear from her mind, spells and all."

But she knew all of us. She remembered Zhalia." Den announces to Metz. "How could she remember us yet you say that she would not remember anything once she entered the waterfall?"

"Emma placed a spell on her mind to remember the important things before she entered that Waterfall. She made sure she planned everything out before she disappeared from this Earth." Mez informs them.

"So she remembered us because we are important to her." Harrison says to the group in somewhat of a whisper. "She wanted to make sure that she remembered who we were to save you if anything happens to any of us."

Everyone glances at Zhalia. She sits there with complete silence in her mind. She feels her heart beating faster and faster. She looks down to her necklace that makes her remember her sister so much. She doesn't know where her sister's is but she still has hers. She tilts her head at that heart throbbing with a bright faint glow. She places it on the table for everyone to see as they all turn to watch the necklace glow.

"What is happening to the necklace?" Dante asks her.

"I don't know." Zhalia places her hand on the necklace and focuses on her sister.

Someone voice comes through the necklace as the Headquarters door opens in a loud bang. Everyone stands up ready to fight until they all stare at Eathon, Lok, and Jasmine in the doorway. They glance around the room until they spot the others in the sound proof room across the room. They walk into the room with sweat and some blood running down their faces. Sophie stares at Lok with happiness as well as complete anger towards him as she runs to him in a hug before slapping him in the face.

"You idiot! Answer your phone sometime! I have left voicemail after voicemail!" Sophie yells at him as she stays hold of Lok in her arms.

"Sorry." Lok replies to her as he rubs his face where she slapped him. "I had no charger to charge my phone. Also we were half way across the world so no service. Did I mention that I was sorry."

"You're still an Idiot!" Sophie tells him again as everyone stares at Jasmine's necklace that is Emma's heart.

"You have my sister's necklace." Zhalia says to Jasmine as she points to the unbroken necklace.

"Emma gave it to us." Lok tells Zhalia. "She gave it to us to find her keys. We found a way to save Emma out of the doors."

"How?" Dante wonders to them.

"Well," Lok looks at his dad. "The Organization has already released her." Eathon replies to Dante.

"What?" Everyone shouts in shock.

"Jasmine and I had the second key in our grasps. The Organization had the third. We got captured and well..." Lok looks at the group. "Now we are here."

"Eathon is there a way to fix this?" Dante and Zhalia asks him. "You were in the Waterfall."

"Alright. Hold on." Den and Harrison stop everyone. "Who is he?"

"This is my father. Eathon Lambert." Lok announces to the boys.

"The man that was trapped in the waterfall?" Den questions.

"Yes."

"That makes perfect sense." Den and Harrison look at each other with a confused look on their faces that they have had since they entered this sound proof room.

"We will explain later." Cherit tells them.

"So Eathon?" Dante looks at Eathon, standing there next to Metz.

"Well," Eathon lowers his head. "First we have to find Emma."

"What do you mean by find Emma?" Zhalia looks at Eathon. "Where is my sister?"

"She is missing." Jasmine states to her while holding the necklace to her chest. "We don't know where she is and we know that the Organization doesn't have her."

"Then where is she?" Zhalia questions them again.

"Before the Organization arrived, a person in a cloak showed up. They acted like they knew the place." Eathon tells the group. "I couldn't get a good look at them but they disappeared right when the Organization arrived."

"So we have to figure out who this mystery person is." Sophie replies to him. "That just means more work for me."

"Maybe not..." Lok says in realization.

"What do you mean?" Sophie looks at Lok with a questioning look on her face.

"The necklaces..." Zhalia whispers as Lok says that.

"How can that work?" Sophie looks at the two of them. "She has one and you have the other." Sophie points at the both of them. "We are in the same room with the two of them."

Zhalia places her hand on hers as Jasmine releases hers from her chest. She places Emma's on the table as they suddenly come together. Everyone stares at the necklaces.

"What are they doing?" Den and Harrison wonder.

"I have no idea." Zhalia replies to them. "This has never happen before."

The necklaces start to spin in the middle of the table as a picture starts to appear like a holotome when it is showing blueprints of something like that. Zhalia and the others stare at Emma's picture in front of them.

"Hey, sister." Emma's voice comes through. "If you are hearing this, then I have been put into the waterfall."

Zhalia places her hands over her mouth before letting tears fall down her eyes. Eathon stares at the little girl that grew up, trying to help him escape that terrible Waterfall.

"Also, you have both of the necklaces together without me present in that room." Emma explains somewhat of what is happening this. "Anyway, I am here to tell you the situation that will happen if I am released from the waterfall. I will make sure the person in the waterfall escapes because he needs to be with his family. I hate when family members are separated like we were." Emma lowers her head in the screen. "I don't want anything to happen to you Zhalia, which means that I will have to die. I am the protector as you know, and I will always protect you, baby sis." Emma lifts her head with tears in her eyes. "Always."

"Emma..." Zhalia whispers to her sister with tears falling down her tears.

Someone appears in the screen at this time next to Emma. They are hidden by a large cloak covering their face. Emma lays her head on their shoulder as she continues to try and stop crying. Eathon stares at that person as he realizes.

"That is the person that was next to her grave before the Organization came." Eathon tells the group.

"What?" Everyone stares at the person in the cloak until Emma starts talking again.

"Zhalia, this is someone that you can trust. We have made a plan to free me as well as you from the curse of being killed. You probably didn't know that the reason why I entered the waterfall was because it was to stop our family from killing you as their enemy." Emma begins to explain the riddle that Zhalia still remembers to this day.

"Watch the river flow. Down the rocks and through the woods. A place where it all began. The place where you must choose who to protect. The Key will unlock the gate to the waterfall. The Protector will die in dignity. And the blood of your Enemy will drip from their veins on the stone of power. Don't ask a question. Just place a hand. The object that you fear and seek will appear before you. Just wait and see." Zhalia whispers the riddle again to the group.

"So it wasn't Sophie. It was you." Lok looks at Zhalia with shock in his voice.

"Anyway," Emma places her hand on the person's shoulder. "You better show her who you are because somehow she is going to have to find you. This guy is going to help you save me hopefully."

Emma giggles a little as the screen somewhat shifts up to the person in the cloak. The person slowly places their hands on the top of the cloak as they lower it with everyone in the room completely silent. Zhalia stares at the one person she would never guessed to be friends with Emma. He has the black hair with light ocean blue eyes that she remembers seeing the first time her team and her ran into them. She stands there with a slight smile on his face.

"Hello, Baby sis." Zachary speaks through the necklaces. "I bet you didn't see this coming."

Zhalia stares at Zachary, standing next to her sister.

"What?" Zhalia whispers in shock and surprise as well. "Zachary..."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:So I didn't have that much homework and I really wanted to write another chapter. I hope you guys are loving the story. Please comment and review. Also, I have a question for you guys. Do you guys know why each book has been called what they have been called? I will give you guys the first one. The first is called The Missing Key, because Emma becomes missing in the end of the book as well as Zhalia being unable to be with her sister. Now do you know what the other two mean? Love Ya!

"Anyway," Emma places her hand on the person's shoulder. "You better show her who you are because somehow she is going to have to find you. This guy is going to help you save me hopefully."

Emma giggles a little as the screen somewhat shifts up to the person in the cloak. The person slowly places their hands on the top of the cloak as they lower it with everyone in the room completely silent. Zhalia stares at the one person she would never guessed to be friends with Emma. He has the black hair with light ocean blue eyes that she remembers seeing the first time her team and her ran into them. She stands there with a slight smile on his face.

"Hello, Baby sis." Zachary speaks through the necklaces. "I bet you didn't see this coming."

Zhalia stares at Zachary, standing next to her sister.

"What?" Zhalia whispers in shock and surprise as well. "Zachary..."

"Hey Zhalia. So the reason we didn't tell was well, we were trying to trick Luna. I mean we just couldn't tell you. We wanted to..." Zachary glances at Emma, who slowly shakes her head at him. "But we couldn't." Zachary replies after Zhalia says his name aloud. "Sorry." He shrugs to her with a grin on his face. "You can get after us later, I guess."

"Anyway," Emma punches him in the arm. "I know that you are really going to kill me for keeping these secrets from you, but he is the oldest of us. He already knows what is happening. I mean you knew somethings, because well I had to tell you. I was your protector, and you know i hate secrets." Emma giggles a little as she coughs a little, hiding it from the screen. "But... The oldest is the only one that truly knows what will happen to me, the key." Emma stutters the last three words through the picture. "He just had to listen to understand what was really going to happen to us." Emma looks up at Zhalia, staring at her like she is looking at Zhalia at that moment when they recorded this.

"So we decided that the only way for me to protect Emma from Luna and our uncle was to take their side. So I was sort of like her, protector if you think about it." He smirks at Emma as she grins at him with another punch behind that. "That is why when we had Emma with us while she was human, I took care of her. I never let Luna go near her. She is mine to protect. Also, Luna doesn't care about any of us. She really just wanted Emma to die." Zachary explains to Zhalia.

"Zachary..." Emma coughs in after he says that. "We know that Luna hates us. Get over it."

"Come on. It still hurts." Zachary shrugs to her.

Emma rolls her eyes at him as she smiles on the picture. Zachary glances at something behind the picture but no one else can see what he is looking at. Zhalia glances around the room, but she doesn't know where they are or what they are looking at.

"Zhalia..." Emma says her name before she coughs up blood into her hand, unable to hide it this time behind the screen. "We will have to go soon. They are getting close to the secret. The true secrets hidden within our family." Emma coughs again.

"Emma..." Zhalia whispers in fear. "What are you talking about?"

"What ever you do Zhalia? I am warning you to not go to the Queen of the Forest. She has it out against me. Go to Jasmine." Emma shouts to her sister as the picture starts to break up. "Zhalia! Jasmine knows the way! She is the one who knows me before the Waterfall! She is the one that I trained to protect you! Find Jasmine! Please Zhalia!"

"We have to go!" Zachary yells as Emma coughs again before screams erupt into the picture's background.

"Good-bye Zhalia! I love you!" Emma screams into the picture as it stops on her fake smiling okay face on the screen.

Zhalia places her hand on Emma's face before looking at Jasmine. Jasmine stares at Emma with tears in her eyes. She places her hand in her pocket before pulling out the one titan that Emma ordered her to only use if she ever saw a picture of her screaming her name. Jasmine never understood that until now. She stares at the amulet before lifting it up in her hand.

"I call upon you, Silverhunter!" Jasmine yells allowed in the open.

A white beast appears in front of the group. It's terrified, scary face stares at the other people in the room. He turns his head towards Jasmine who summoned him. He sits on his hid-legs as he stares into her eyes. Everyone in the room stare at the titan that Jasmine just called upon.

"That is the Professor's titan..." Eathon announces to the group.

"How did you get a titan from the Professor?" Dante and Lok question Jasmine as they step back away from her.

"Emma gave to me a couple of years ago after the man you call Professor died." Jasmine replies to the group. "Silverhunter, do you remember Emma?"

In seconds, his ears jump up and starts to look around the room in excitement. He soon stares at the picture of Emma above the necklaces. He lowers his head in sadness like he knows what has happened to her. Jasmine and the others watches him lay there, staring at Emma's picture with sorrow creeping in his eyes. Zhalia stares at his eyes as she spots the tears falling down his eyes like Dante's tears for her. They are so hidden that no one sees them except the love ones that want to cry as well. She knows what he is feeling because she has also lost Emma so many times that she hopes that this will be the last time that she has to search for her sister. She wants Emma back just as much as this titan wants her back. He soon looks back at Jasmine, waiting for her command. The tears disappear into his coat of fur but Zhalia can still see them wanting to stay there and show how much he really cares for the person that has impacted his life.

"We are looking for her." Jasmine points to Emma's picture. "Can you help us?"

Silverhunter stands up on the table as he sniffs the air while his eyes are closed. He jumps off the table as everyone steps back to let him search for Emma. Zhalia stares at this Titan that Emma gave Jasmine. She wonders how Emma was able to get this titan from the Professor? She also wonders what Emma means by more secrets hidden within the family? Silverhunter howls aloud towards the ceiling as he darts out of the door.

"Come on!" Lok yells as they all start to run after Silverhunter.

Silverhunter sniffs all the way to the front doors. He sits there with his tongue sticking out with excitement. Jasmine and the others stare at the titan as Metz starts to place his hand on the door's handle. He pulls the door open to see one figure in the doorway. The cloak blocks their face as the titan sniffs the person and sits next to him for some reason.

Zhalia looks at the figure to notice that same black hair from before, "Big brother..."

Zachary pulls the hood down as he places his hand on the titans head. "Hey Zhalia. I see that you got Emma and I's message. Now it is my turn to tell you what happened to us that day and then you can help me save Emma."

Everyone stares at the two siblings staring at each other. Dante holds Zhalia's hand as Sophie stays close to Lok. Jasmine glances over Zachary before realizing what Emma meant by do not trust the Queen of the Forest.

"We can't trust my mother." Jasmine says out of the blue.

Zachary looks at her as he bows towards her. "Hello Princess Jasmine. I have heard much about you. I also see that you took care of my titan." Zachary pets Silverhunter as he slowly walks into Huntik Headquarters to explain almost everything to Zhalia and the others. "But I really need to start at the beginning to explain the reasoning behind Emma and I's agreement between each other." Zachary looks at Zhalia. "You might not like what you hear."

"Tell me anyway." Zhalia orders him as they sit back down in that same room, they just exited out of to chase Silverhunter.

"Well," Zachary rubs his head. "It all begins when Emma turned 5 years old, the day she was informed that she was going to be the Key." Zachary begins as he stares at Zhalia with a worried as well as a caring look on his face towards his sister.

Zhalia sits there as she wanders, 'what really happened to you brother to make you side with Emma and not Luna?' as he starts to tell Zhalia the reason behind all of this happening.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Well Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I thought that I should write a little before my break ends. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please Comment and Review. Love ya!

Zhalia looks at the figure to notice that same black hair from before, "Big brother..."

Zachary pulls the hood down as he places his hand on the titans head. "Hey Zhalia. I see that you got Emma and I's message. Now it is my turn to tell you what happened to us that day and then you can help me save Emma."

Everyone stares at the two siblings staring at each other. Dante holds Zhalia's hand as Sophie stays close to Lok. Jasmine glances over Zachary before realizing what Emma meant by do not trust the Queen of the Forest.

"We can't trust my mother." Jasmine says out of the blue.

Zachary looks at her as he bows towards her. "Hello Princess Jasmine. I have heard much about you. I also see that you took care of my titan." Zachary pets Silverhunter as he slowly walks into Huntik Headquarters to explain almost everything to Zhalia and the others. "But I really need to start at the beginning to explain the reasoning behind Emma and I's agreement between each other." Zachary looks at Zhalia. "You might not like what you hear."

"Tell me anyway." Zhalia orders him as they sit back down in that same room, they just exited out of to chase Silverhunter.

"Well," Zachary rubs his head. "It all begins when Emma turned 5 years old, the day she was informed that she was going to be the Key." Zachary begins as he stares at Zhalia with a worried as well as a caring look on his face towards his sister.

Zhalia sits there as she wanders, 'what really happened to you brother to make you side with Emma and not Luna?' as he starts to tell Zhalia the reason behind all of this happening.

Zachary stares at Emma's fake smile from that day they video taped themselves. He sighs in exhaustion as her stares at his sister with fear in her eyes. Zhalia glances at her brother as everyone sits down in their chairs while Metz shuts the door behind him. Zachary turns and looks at the youngest of all of them. The one that has no clue on anything.

"Well," Zachary sits down on the table as Emma's face disappears from the necklace. "We don't need that anymore."

"Zachary?" Zhalia stares at her older brother. She realizes that he is different from the other times she has seen her brother. "What happened to you?"

Zachary sighs and stares at his sister. "Well," He lowers his head. "Being the oldest is somewhat a curse in my opinion but Emma didn't want me to think of it that way."

"That sounds like her." Zhalia chuckles with memories coming from her.

"Yeah." Zachary rubs his neck. "Anyway, that day we recorded the video you watched. Well, we were trapped at Uncles house. He had taken Emma prison after you were kicked out of the house. So I went an visited her, to inform her that you were gone." Zachary lowers his voice in depression. "When I arrived there, let's just say that Uncle wasn't very happy I arrived. He locked me in the basement until our mother showed up to take me home. As I waited, Emma was trapped in one of the cells next to me. She was well not in good condition."

"What do you mean by that 'not in good condition'?" Lok asks Zachary with worry in his voice.

Zachary rubs his neck , glancing at Zhalia. "Um... She was chained up to a wall with nothing to eat for at least the four days I was there."

"What?" Zhalia holds her breath as she holds her tears back.

"I told you that you weren't going to like it." Zachary shakes his head. "She was at tortured six times I was there. I tried to stop them but no one listened to me!" Zachary slams the desk with his fists. "I tried but no one cared about her."

"Zachary..." Zhalia whispers as he continues.

"She fought on and on. She kept whispering the same thing over and over again." Zachary tells everyone.

"What?" Dante wonders.

"I am Zhalia's protector. You cannot break me." Zachary looks up at Zhalia's face. "She would not allow them to break her. She wanted to stay alive until she knew that you were safe. I even informed her about you, that made her even fight harder."

"What happened to you guys?" Lok wonders to him.

Zachary lowers his head as he shakes it to him. "We were trapped in that basement for so long that I really don't even remember what really happened to us. I just remember her whispering those words and us making this video." Zachary places his hand on the necklaces.

"Why did you make the video? Who attacked you?" Dante asks him.

"Emma wanted Zhalia to know that she could trust me. She wanted you to know who to trust and not to trust." Zachary answers him. "She knew also that she would never get to tell her the truth."

"What do you mean by the truth?" Zhalia questions him.

"Remember when she said, I just had to 'understand what was really going to happen to us' as she stared at the screen right at you." Zachary replies to her as he lowers his head.

"Zachary?" Zhalia whispers. "What does she mean by that?"

Zachary looks up from the floor with tears in his eyes. "She told me that day before the guards took her away from each other. She screamed to me," Zachary stops talking for a moment.

"Zachary?" Zhalia places a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"If I don't make it, Zhalia has too for the good of the world. I will not allow them to murder her in front of me." Zachary whispers to Zhalia with tears in his eyes.

"Who is going to murder me?" Zhalia wonders to Zachary.

Jasmine steps back into the wall. She realizes now, why her mother didn't want to help Zhalia. She sees what her mother meant by Zhalia being unable to be helped. They couldn't help them, she said. She also remembers the stories her mother told her and how Emma explained the stories much differently from her mother.

"My mother..." Jasmine says, trying to control her breathing and her heartbeat. "My mother..."

Zachary lowers his head towards Jasmine. "Yes. The Queen of the Forest wants the key to have no one to protect because that would mean..." Jasmine interrupts him in saying, "The key will control the village which will help the Queen rule the world under her fist."

Everyone stares at Jasmine as she stares at the wall as well as Lok with shock in her eyes. She remembers her mother and Emma. They never got along and Emma never explained why. This is why. Emma knew that her mother was the one. The one to destroy the world. She wants the Key.

"She wants Emma." Jasmine whispers as Zachary stares at her with his own question for Emma.

'Are you sure Emma that she is the one?' He asks in his head waiting for Emma to reply to him if only she could. That would make this so much easier.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I hope you guys are loving the book. We are coming to the end of the book so I hope that you guys are going to enjoy the ending that I have written out. One or two more chapters left. Hope to hear from you soon. Please comment and Review. Love Ya!

"Who is going to murder me?" Zhalia wonders to Zachary.

Jasmine steps back into the wall. She realizes now, why her mother didn't want to help Zhalia. She sees what her mother meant by Zhalia being unable to be helped. They couldn't help them, she said. She also remembers the stories her mother told her and how Emma explained the stories much differently from her mother.

"My mother..." Jasmine says, trying to control her breathing and her heartbeat. "My mother..."

Zachary lowers his head towards Jasmine. "Yes. The Queen of the Forest wants the key to have no one to protect because that would mean..." Jasmine interrupts him in saying, "The key will control the village which will help the Queen rule the world under her fist."

Everyone stares at Jasmine as she stares at the wall as well as Lok with shock in her eyes. She remembers her mother and Emma. They never got along and Emma never explained why. This is why. Emma knew that her mother was the one. The one to destroy the world. She wants the Key.

"She wants Emma." Jasmine whispers as Zachary stares at her with his own question for Emma.

'Are you sure Emma that she is the one?' He asks in his head waiting for Emma to reply to him if only she could. That would make this so much easier. Silence gathers around the room as everyone stares at each other. No one dares to say a word until someone has to break the silence to get a move on with life.

"So where is Emma now?" Eathon questions Zachary finally, breaking the silence between everyone. "I saw you take her away from the Waterfall. I know that the Organization doesn't have her."

"So you were the one I sensed at the Waterfall. Man." Zachary chuckles a little at the thought while rubbing his head, remembering the presence he felt at the Waterfall. "No wonder Emma said it was okay to come. She knew who you were and that you wouldn't harm me unless you had to which you didn't in the end."

"You can hear her too from the Waterfall, I mean." Eathon wonders to Zachary with a curious look on his face as he stares at the man that he just met.

"Yes and she gets annoying sometimes. I mean being in a waterfall for at least 3 years makes you life a little boring so you really have nothing to say to your brother. Only when she was in the Waterfall could I hear her. That Waterfall is a very special place that allows only certain people to hear from the inside." Zachary replies to Eathon with a chuckle. "You were the man in the Waterfall that Emma has been trying to free for so long, I can tell since you heard her as well."

"Yes, she escaped the waterfall only to be sent back." Eathon answers him as he lays his head on the wall behind him. "And now she is dying because of me."

"What are you talking about? Emma isn't dying. She is so much stronger now that she has escaped that Waterfall." Zachary stares at Eathon with a questioning look. "Emma knew all of this was going to happen as well. She knew that Zhalia would die and that she would be released from the Waterfall. Emma knew that she would be so terrible injured that she would have to remember the spell that she would forget once she entered that Waterfall."

"What do you mean she knew all of this was going to happen?" Dante and everyone else questions Zachary as Zhalia opens her eyes as she remembers.

"Emma can see into the future." Zhalia replies as she stares at Zachary.

"Yep. You remember." Zachary nods to agree with her. "She could tell us when Uncle would show up. When mom was hurt and no one knew about it. She even knew that this meeting would happen. That is why she invited the video because she saw you arresting me and well, i would be dead at this point."

"How can she see the future?" Sophie asks them.

"A titan that she has helps her dream of events that she needs to know about to change." Zachary answers Sophie. "Also she has the key's powers. That is one of them."

"So all this time," Lok glances at them. "Emma knew that Jasmine and I would go searching for the keys. She knew that Jasmine's mom would kill Zhalia. She knew all of this but didn't tell us."

Zachary rubs the back of his neck. "Well," Zachary signs at Lok. "Emma is not allowed to tell us about the future. She has to allow us to make our own decisions that leads to the future."

"What happens if she tells us?" Jasmine questions Zachary.

"She disappears." Zachary whispers lightly. "She just vanishes because she revealed something that she shouldn't have."

"So they give her this power to save people but she can't tell anyone about it." Lok and Dante reply simultaneously.

"Yes." Zhalia agrees with them. "She tried so hard not to tell anyone because Emma hates secrets."

"Alright." Harrison and Den clap their hands together. "What do we need to do now?"

Zachary takes a deep breath. "We have to help Emma."

"What do you mean? You have her don't you." Zhalia questions her brother. "Don't you."

Zachary shakes his head to her in reply. "The Queen has her."

"What?" Everyone screams in shock.

"How does the Queen have her?" Metz comes in to the conversation now.

"The Queen ambushed Emma and I. Emma made sure that I escaped because she needed me to get here to explain the message/ the video." Zachary explains to the group. "She knew that we are going to safe her. She just wanted to make sure that you knew what is going to happen to you Zhalia if we fail."

"Emma and I will either die or only one of us will." Zhalia replies to Zachary with her head held strong.

"Yeah." Zachary answers as everyone starts to head out.

Dante grabs a hold of Zhalia's arm and lets everyone out of the room. Zhalia stares at Dante in his beautiful eyes that show so much feelings in them. Dante pulls Zhalia in as their lips lock together. Dante and Zhalia stay there for a little while until Dante releases their lips.

"What was that for?" Zhalia asks him with a small smile on her lips.

"I will not lose you again. You are coming back with me this time, alive. Also we will get married finally when we return." Dante answers her.

He grabs her close to chest as he kisses her again before they head towards the helicopter to head to South America. Jasmine sits at the window as she stares at the Ocean appearing below them. She closes her eyes to hear Emma's voice, very faint but audio able.

"Jasmine..." Emma's voice appears in her ears.

"Emma..." Jasmine whispers as Emma's face appears in her head with a small smile.

"I will see you soon." Emma smiles as she disappears from Jasmine's mind.

"I know." Jasmine answers her as she lets a small tear fall down her face. "You are my best friend Emma, and you will always be that to me. Always."

The ocean soon changes into a rain forest that Jasmine recognize as her home. The helicopter soon lands right next to the temple where Jasmine's mother stands with a large army at her side. Emma stands tied up with blood dripping down her forehead, right next to Jasmine's mother. Jasmine steps off the helicopter as she stares at her mother. Everyone follows Jasmine off the plane to stand face to face with the Queen's army.

"Hello my daughter." The Queen smiles at her daughter.

"Hello mother." Jasmine states back to her mother.

"I see that you brought guess." The Queen smiles at her daughter.

"I see that you brought an army." Jasmine answers her while growling her teeth together. "Let Emma go."

"The Key." The Queen chuckles at her daughter. "You know that I can't do that."

"Let her go!" Jasmine screams at her mother. "She is not the Key."

The Queen smirks at her daughter. "I see that you have betrayed your own people for them. The people that have destroyed our home."

"You want to start a war mother." Jasmine fights back with her mother. "You are hurting Emma."

"She is just a key." The Queen blows off her daughter.

"She is a human being!" Lok shouts at the Queen in anger at that moment. "She is no key. She is a human being!"

The Queen rolls her eyes at the boy and walks over to Emma. Scars trace across Emma's body as they start to glow as the Queen moves closer to her. As the Queen's hands reaches towards one of Emma's markings, Emma starts to scream in agony.

"Emma!" Zhalia and Zachary scream as their sister screams in pain.

"You see," The Queen smiles at Emma's screams. "I have complete control over her."

"You monster!" Zhalia shouts to the Queen.

"Zhalia!" Emma yells as the guards slam her into the ground.

"Emma!" Jasmine screams in fear. "Stop!"

The Queen smirks at her daughter. Power surges through Jasmine's arms, body. She is in so much pain. The Queen bends down to Emma and whispers something as Jasmine fires a boltflare at her mother. The guards release Emma as she blocks the attack with a flick of her hand.

"Emma!" Lok and Sophie shout to her.

"Why are you helping her out?" Lok yells at her for an answer.

Zachary walks over to Lok and shakes his head. "That isn't Emma." Zachary states to Lok. "That is the Key."

"What?" Lok stares at Zachary with anger in his eyes and voice at that moment. "Emma is not an object!"

"No. That isn't Emma." Zhalia restates it to Lok. "The Key part of her that you have never seen has taken control now of her."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asks them.

"Your mother is in control of our sister." Zachary informs Jasmine.

"Can we get her back?" Sophie wonders to them.

"Only Emma can do that by herself unless..." Zachary says as he looks at Zhalia.

"Unless what?" Dante questions what Zachary is thinking.

"I have to die." Zhalia replies to Dante's question. "She would no longer need to be the key."

"What?" Dante stares at Zhalia. "That is not going to happen."

"Well," Jasmine stands in front of her mother. "Then we have to make sure that Emma can wake herself up in time before we are all dead."

Everyone stands in front of the Queen as Emma stands protecting the Queen. Her eyes no longer show their beautiful dark blue color. They only show grey blank nothingness. The Queen laughs at the ten heroes standing there. They are no match for Emma but hopefully, she will wake up before anything bad happens to anyone. Den, Harrison, Metz, Zachary, Zhalia, Dante, Lok, Sophie, Eathon, and Jasmine stand shoulder to shoulder facing Emma.

"Good bye mother!" Jasmine yells as everyone including Emma and Jasmine's mother's army charges against each other.

This battle will never be forgotten. They just don't know what is going to happen in the end? Will Emma come to her senses or will everyone die at the hands of a dear friend? What is going to happen next?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: One last chapter. Sorry for this one being a little short. I just hope you guys love the books. Hope to hear from you guys soon. Bye. Please comment and review... Love Ya!

Everyone stands in front of the Queen as Emma stands protecting the Queen. Her eyes no longer show their beautiful dark blue color. They only show grey blank nothingness. The Queen laughs at the ten heroes standing there. They are no match for Emma but hopefully, she will wake up before anything bad happens to anyone. Den, Harrison, Metz, Zachary, Zhalia, Dante, Lok, Sophie, Eathon, and Jasmine stand shoulder to shoulder facing Emma.

"Good bye mother!" Jasmine yells as everyone including Emma and Jasmine's mother's army charges against each other.

 **Emma's Mind:**

'Zhalia!' Emma screams as everything goes blank.

She slowly opens her eyes to nothing in the world around her. She stares at her markings that glow with power through them. She listens to people screaming around her with nothing coming through clearly. Emma closes her eyes to the darkness while covering her ears with pain.

'Zhalia!' Emma cries out to her sister. 'Zachary!'

She holds her tears together in her eyes as she stares at the ground. She wonders what is happening. Suddenly a pain hits her in the side. She yells in agony as she watches a bruise appear on her side. She stands up and stares at the whiteness of the world around her.

'Where am I?' Emma shouts to the sky. 'What is happening to me?'

Her body starts to continue to gather bruises over and over from nothing in the world she is in. She closes her eyes as she focuses on the world around her. Her mind doesn't move or body. She stays there as her body gathers bruise upon bruise until she is hit in the face. A bloody nose appears as she starts to cry in excruciating pain all over her body, not understanding what is happening to her body.

'I have to be dreaming.' Emma tells herself. 'Where am I?'

Emma opens her eyes to still see nothing in the world where she is in. She stares at the markings covering her arms as she holds them tightly within her chest. She closes her eyes before feeling her face burn from fire. She screams in agony as she falls towards the ground. She starts to feel something wet though hit her face from no where.

Her eyes stare at the sky before realizing, 'I am there.'

She closes her eyes as she feels a punch to her face, forcing her to fall towards the ground, hitting her head. She slowly opens her eyes to rain hitting someone in front of her with tears falling down their eyes. She stares at that person before realizing who it is...

 **South America:**

"Wake up Emma!" Zachary screams at his sister as he punches her in the nose. "We need you to wake up!"

Jasmine chases after her mother with Lok at her side. Den and Harrison charge the guards with Dante and Zhalia following them. Sophie stares at Emma and Zachary. She realizes that maybe she can do something. Sophie starts to sneak over to Emma and Zachary that are fighting each other. She closes her eyes as she focuses on Emma. She wonders if Emma remembers her voice.

"Emma!" Sophie yells at her as Emma takes another punch from Zachary. "Wake up Emma!"

Emma turns to face Sophie as she finally stops Zachary's punches. Emma slams Zachary into one of the temples as she stares at Sophie. Sophie backs up away from Emma and tries to hid but Emma knows where she is. She walks slowly up to her before clutching Sophie's neck. She suddenly couldn't breath with Emma's hand raping around Sophie's neck.

"Emma..." Sophie whispers to her friend as her vision starts to go away. "Wake up... Please..."

Lok glances over at Sophie and Emma. His eyes open in horror as she stares at Emma, killing Sophie. He charges towards Emma and Sophie with anger boiling through his veins.

"Let her go!" Lok screams at Emma as he slams a boltflare at Emma's face.

Fire burns Emma's face with her screaming in pain. Lok catches Sophie before spotting Metz holding the helicopter in place. Lok runs to him and places Sophie, who is unconscious, in the helicopter. Metz glances at Sophie before shaking his head at Lok with a depressed expression on his face. Lok turns around and faces Emma with no feelings her eyes until he sees the tears that Emma allows to show.

"I know you are in there Emma!" Lok screams at her. "You just have to be strong enough to break the power that is controlling you!"

Rain erupts into the sky as it starts to falling to the ground, Jasmine cries at the other side of the field as Lok turns to see her mother with a knife in Jasmine's abdomen. Jasmine falls to the ground on her knees as she stares at her mother with tears in her eyes. Jasmine's mother raises her arms up to finish the job when Den knocks her out with a rock in hands. Jasmine smiles at him as she falls all the way down the hill, landing right in front of Emma.

"Jasmine!" Lok yells in terror.

She slowly moves her head to Lok as her abdomen bleeds out on the battle field. Emma stares at her friend laying in front of her with no emotion in her eyes still. Lok looks all around him as she watches Harrison getting knocked unconscious, Zhalia and Dante getting cornered with the army about to defeat them. Den staring at his hands with the bloody rock in them as he drops it to the ground in horror. Lok watches the army reaching the helicopter where Sophie lays unconscious and Metz trying to fight them off by himself.

"Emma..." Lok whispers as he stares at her, looking down at Jasmine.

He realizes that Emma doesn't realize it. She doesn't know where she is at or what is happening here. She doesn't know that her dearest friend in dying in front of her. Jasmine smiles at Lok as she slowly closes her eyes to him, watching her hand fall down to the ground.

Her hand hitting the ground, echoes through the battlefield, as the mud flies from the ground covering Jasmine's arms. Emma's eyes slowly change to darkness as Lok darts towards Jasmine's body. Zhalia watches Lok charge Jasmine's body while Emma slams a boltflare into Lok's chest.

"LOK!" Zhalia screams over the battlefield as thunder erupts through the world, echoing her pain in her voice, as she watches him fly across the battlefield, slamming himself into one of the pyramids.

Emma's body stands still as she falls to the ground in front of the Jasmine's body, upon her knees. Zhalia darts into the army's arms as she rips across the soldiers to her sister. Dante follows her as he turns to Lok to save him. Zhalia slams a punch into her sister's face as she watches her sister's hands fall towards the ground with a tiny gem in her hands, hitting the ground with a click.

Emma's eyes change to her normal dark blue eyes with tears running through her eyes. She slowly gets up as she stares at Jasmine, laying down in front of her with the rain hitting her body. Her eyes open in fear and horror. She glances up at Zhalia who is breathing hard in frustration, as the rain pours down from the sky hitting Zhalia's face. The rain covers the tears from Zhalia's eyes at that moment.

Emma slowly places her hand on Jasmine's cold body with horror entering her eyes before screaming one name that echoes throughout the forest, "JASMINE!"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Please Comment and Review. Hope you guys enjoy! Bye! Love Ya! P.S. I might start another Huntik story. I don't know yet but keep watching for it.

 **Huntik Headquarters:** 3 years later

"Is she still not talking to anyone?" Zhalia asks Metz as she walks over to the white clear room with Emma sitting in the middle all alone.

Metz lowers his head with a depress look on his face as she stares at her with his head slowly shaking to her. He lays his hand upon the double-mirror glass in front of them.

"She won't talk to anyone." Metz replies as he forms his hand into a fist of anger. "We should have saved her."

Zhalia lowers her head, remembering Jasmine. The day that she died in front of Emma without her even knowing it until it was too late to save her.

 **Flashback:**

Zhalia slams a punch into her sister's face as she watches her sister's hands fall towards the ground with a tiny gem in her hands, hitting the ground with a click.

Emma's eyes change to her normal dark blue eyes with tears running through her eyes. She slowly gets up as she stares at Jasmine, laying down in front of her with the rain hitting her body. Her eyes open in fear and horror. She glances up at Zhalia who is breathing hard in frustration, as the rain pours down from the sky hitting Zhalia's face. The rain covers the tears from Zhalia's eyes at that moment.

Emma slowly places her hand on Jasmine's cold body with horror entering her eyes before screaming one name that echoes throughout the forest, "JASMINE!"

Zhalia drops to her knees as Emma grabs a hold of Jasmine in her arms. She starts to rock her, trying to wake her up from the wound in her abdomen.

"Wake up!" Emma pleads to Jasmine's body. "Wake up!"

Zhalia stares at her sister that was being controled by a key power living inside of her. It is still living inside of her. She cannot get rid of it until Zhalia or her dies. Emma holds Jasmine like a mother caring for her child that has just past.

"Emma..." Zhalia whispers to her crying sister.

"Jasmine!" Emma cries to her dear friend. "You weren't suppose to die. You were suppose to live on and live a happy life. You weren't suppose to die!"

"Emma..." Zhalia places a hand upon Emma's shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" Emma screams at Zhalia.

Zhalia backs her arm back to her as she watches Dante carrying Lok onto the helicopter with Eathon following behind for his son. Zachary struggles up as he shakes his head to Zhalia. Emma covers her head in Jasmine's chest as the rain continues to fall towards the ground. Metz walks over as he helps Zhalia off the ground.

"We have to bring her back to headquarters." Metz whispers to Zhalia.

Emma rocks Jasmine still as she strokes Jasmine's hair behind her ear. She slowly covers her eyes as shutting them, like she is just sleeping in Emma's arms. She slowly gets up as Zhalia and Metz watches Emma getting off the ground with Jasmine in her arms.

"Emma?" Zhalia glances at her sister.

Emma walks down the road towards the waterfall. Zachary stops Zhalia from touching Emma at all. They slowly walk behind her all the way to the waterfall. Emma lays her hand in the water as a bright green glow erupts the water's current. Zhalia stares at the green gem in Emma's hand as she places Jasmine's body in the water. She places the green gem upon Jasmine's chest and closes her eyes.

"What is she doing?" Zhalia asks Zachary and Metz at the same time.

"She is releasing Jasmine." Zachary answers her with his head lowered at that moment.

"Walk upon the stars my dear friend. You will dance in the moonlight that shines down upon this water with the rain covering your tears. Let the gem guild you home." Emma whispers to Jasmine's body as she releases her hold on Jasmine in the water.

Jasmine's body starts to float all the way down the water as she heads towards the moon by herself. Emma slowly gets up and turns to Metz as she holds her hands out of the blue. Zachary looks over at Metz and lowers his head again.

"Do we have to?" Zachary asks him.

"Yes." Metz answers him with a slight nod. "That is what she ordered us to."

"What? Who?" Zhalia wonders what the two of them are talking about.

"Emma knew that a death would happen today. She just didn't know who. So..." Zachary stops talking at that moment.

"So what?" Zhalia glances at him until she turns to Metz.

"So she ordered us, that if she didn't die that we are suppose to lock her up." Metz answers her with a depressed expression.

"What?" Zhalia replies shocked.

Met lowers his head as he locks Emma in the special cuffs that block all power from escaping. Emma lowers her head as she is walked into the helicopter where Lok and Sophie lay unconscious. Dante grabs Den and Harrison as everyone heads into the helicopter. Everyone wants to this place as soon as possible.

 **Flashback Ends**

"You know we couldn't have." Zhalia places a hand on Metz's shoulder. "Emma just hasn't realized that yet."

"Zhalia it has been 3 years." Metz reminds her. "You and Dante are married now. Emma didn't even leave her room or smile when you told her that you were getting married a year ago. She won't talk to anyone or even see anyone. You have someone coming."

"That is another topic for another day." She lowers her head to Metz. "Has she gone to visit him?" Zhalia wonders out of the blue.

"No." Metz shakes his head. "She wants him to come and see her."

"How do you know?" Zhalia asks Metz.

Metz waves Zhalia to walk over to the other side of the room. Zhalia slowly stares at the big wall with nothing but drawings of the Keys, Jasmine, Zhalia, and Lok on the wall. Zhalia covers her mouth with horror as she stares at the pain her sister stares at everyday.

"She drew those the first year she was here." Metz informs Zhalia. "She only draws."

Zhalia lays one of her hands on the glass not moving the other. She stares at the horror and pain that is echoing through her sister's mind everyday, every hour. Metz places his hand upon her shoulder.

"That is why I am worried about her." Metz tells Zhalia. "Den has recovered almost completely now. He is still doing therapy with Sophie about the two traumas that they had at South America."

"And Lok..." Zhalia whispers, remembering the trouble they had that night when they got back.

 **Flashback:**

"Lok!" Zhalia shouts at him. "Wake up!"

Emma stares at Lok, laying there on the seats of the helicopter. He hasn't move since Emma threw him into one of the pyramids. Sophie lays unconscious as well but she has no physical injures that are showing. Zhalia stares at Lok's head wound that is causing her to worry.

"Hurry up! We have to get to the hospital!" Zhalia shouts at the pilot.

"I am going as fast as I can lady." The pilot yells back at her.

Zhalia lays her hands on Lok's wounds and tries to stop the bleeding from his skull. Dante helps her with the wound as Emma stares at Lok with no emotion. She has nothing to show them at all. They finally arrive as Eathon carries Lok into the emergency room. Everyone is bitting their nails as Sophie and Lok are rust into the hospital. Metz takes Emma back to Huntik Headquarters as everyone else waits there for Sophie and Lok. Some of the doctors came back and informs the team about Sophie but nothing about Lok.

"He will be okay." Dante will try to encourage everyone. "This is Lok we are talking about."

Zhalia lays on Dante's shoulder as hours past. Eathon calls Lok's mother and sister as he has to explain that he is their father and husband. The convincing took longer than explaining that they have to get down to the hospital because Lok is in the emergency surgery. They soon arrive as Lok's doctor walks into the room with a depressed look upon his face that everyone stares at the doctor with a worried expression on their faces as well.

"Are you the parents of Lok Lambert?" The doctor asks Eathon and Sandra Lambert.

"Yes." They both reply to the doctor. "How is our son?"

Sandra holds her long missing husband in her arms, as close as she can, afraid that he will disappear from her again. Cathy holds onto her father as well afraid to lose both her brother and father.

"I'm afraid to say..."

 **Flashback ends**

A monitor goes off in one of the private rooms of Huntik Headquarters. Zhalia glances up from Metz as they charge towards the alarm that is going off like crazy. Zhalia glances at her sister not moving at all from the alarm. If there was a fire, people would have to drag her out to safety if they wanted to keep her alive.

"What is going on?" Dante asks Metz and Zhalia as they are close towards the alarm.

"No idea." Metz and Zhalia answer him as they run into the room with the alarm.

Zhalia stares at the name plate on the door. "Lok..."

They swing open the door to see Lok standing up with the tube still in his mouth. He is yanking the feeding tube that has been in his throat for 3 years now.

"Lok!" Zhalia screams as she holds his arms back.

Doctors rush into the room and help pull the tube out of his throat. He starts coughing up some dry blood before falling into Dante's and Zhalia's arms on the floor. Metz tries to get his breathing back as the doctors slowly pull all their equipment back in place.

"What happen?" Lok starts asking question right off the bat.

"Calm down for a moment." Dante orders him as Sophie, Den, Harrison, Sandra, Eathon, and Cathy run into the room, out of breath as well.

"Lok!" They all scream as tears come into Sophie, Sandra, Eathon, and Cathy's eyes.

"Hey," Lok waves to them like he was not just in a coma. "What happened?"

"You were in a coma." Metz answers him finally.

"How long?" Lok wonders to them.

"3 years." Cathy answers him as she wraps him in her arms. "We have missed you so much."

Lok hugs her back as everyone else starts to join in. Lok holds back his tears as he hugs everyone in one big group hug. Soon everyone releases and stares at each other in complete silence. This day is going to be the best day of all their lives and no one is ever going to forget it.

 **5 days later:**

They all sit in Lok's room because the doctors have ordered him to stay put. Lok and getting updates on what has happen to the world between the 3 years that he has been in the one though will mention Emma to him yet. So Dante and Zhalia smile and wait until everyone is sitting to announce something that they have been keeping a secret for a while now.

"Well," Dante looks at Zhalia. "I guess since this is a great week. We better announce something."

"What are you talking about?" Sophie wonders to them.

"Zhalia and I are having a baby." Dante announces to them.

Everyone screams in excitement as Lok stares at Metz who is trying to hid in the corner. Everyone starts to congratulate Dante and Zhalia as Lok walks over to Metz.

"I see that you are getting better." Metz whispers to him as they walk out of the room for a moment.

"Can I ask you something Metz?" Lok questions Metz.

"What is it boy?" Metz wonders to Lok.

"Where is Emma?" Lok asks Metz about the one person that he has been worrying about since he woke up. "I know that she is here."

"She is not doing well." Metz answers him.

"I want to see her." Lok replies to Metz. "I need to see Emma."

"Lok..." Metz shakes his head at Lok. "She won't talk to anyone. She is still trying to get over with Jasmine's death."

"I want to see her Metz!" Lok orders Metz this time.

Metz lowers his head at that point to look away from Lok and glances into the room where everyone is enjoying themselves with Zhalia and Dante's great news.

"Come with me." Metz waves Lok to follow him as they travel down a quiet hallway. Metz places his hand on a doorknob when they reach the end of the hallway to an abandon hallway. "She is in here." Metz holds the door shut for a moment to remind Lok. "She is still not ready for human contact. So don't tell anyone that I am allowing you to see her."

"Yes sir." Lok answers Metz as Metz finally opens the door.

Lok walks into the white blank room with a bed in the corner of the room. He stares at Emma, sitting in the middle of the room. She slowly turns her head to stare eye to eye with Lok. Lok watches as the tears start to break down her cheeks.

"Emma..." Lok whispers her name as she quickly gets up into Lok's chest.

"Lok!" Emma cries out as she holds tightly onto Lok's shirt.

He slowly drops down to his knees as she holds on tight to him. They don't move just sit there as Emma's cries to Lok in her complete sorrow state. She doesn't say another word as they sit there with no one watching them. They just sit there as Lok lays his hand on her head, waiting for the next word to come our of her unspoken mouth. They are not messed with until Lok has to get checked by the doctors at dinner time. Emma doesn't let go of him until Lok promises to come back tomorrow. They soon have a routine until Emma starts to get out of that white room. But at that moment, Emma just didn't want it to go away because she knows that if she doesn't take control soon, the power of the Key would kill another person she dearly loves.

So she makes a promise to Lok one day, "Lok..." She begins as she places her hand on the white wall of her room. "I promise that I will not allow this Secret Missing Human Key Within me, take control of me. I will be stronger than it and no one will ever get hurt again. Thank you Lok for all of your help. Thank you again."

Lok smiles at her as they slowly take hands together and walk out of the room together as friends for the rest of their lives and that is how Zhalia obtains her sister back. By a young boy, who saw more than an object hidden within a young girl, all by herself until the end. The end when she realizes that she had so many friends before she even knew it.

 **THE END!**


End file.
